Merlin's Chosen
by JediVana
Summary: The world is in need of the Once and Future King to protect Albion again, but to do that the immortal Merlin, the man that has learned to live backwards, must be there and he is nowhere to be found. It is now the job of Merlin's Chosen. Only, Harry Potter thinks he's going mental.
1. Prologue

Summary: Arthur has slept in Avalon, the otherworldly place just beyond the reach of magic for all but Merlin and his chosen, recovering from the injuries sustained in the battle at Camlann. Years have passed and times have changed and Hogwart's school of Witchcraft and Wizardry has taken it's place on the edge of the Lake of Avalon, unknown to modern witches and wizards. The world is in need of the Once and Future King to protect Albion again but to do that the immortal Merlin, the man that has learned to live backwards, must be there and he is nowhere to be found. It is now the job of Merlin's Chosen. Only, Harry Potter thinks he's going mental.

This is based on the mountains that are around the movie version of Hogwarts and the lake that Merlin takes Freya to in season 2 episode 9.

AN: I do not own that of Harry Potter or this incarnation of the myth of King Arthur and Merlin. Also, this is a work in progress but I wanted to see what kind of reception this gets.

Prologue:

"I cannot stay here," he whispered as he watched the king before him sleep on the grassy knoll, pale and death like. The mist curled around his ankles and he could hear the call of Albion and it's people on the lake shore beyond. "I cannot stay and wait for him to wake."

A woman silently walked up behind and smiled sadly. "I already knew that, Merlin."

"Freya," he groaned, turning to face the dark-haired woman.

She closed the distance between them and gently stroked his cheek. "You will be okay, Merlin."

"I won't come back," Merlin said and Freya gasped softly. "I don't think I could, at least, not until Arthur wakes."

"But what if someone needs to?" she asked. "Only you can open the way to the Isle."

The pair glanced at the sleeping king where he lay in royal splendor, crown upon his brow, armor gleaming, Excalibur forever in his grasp, the Pendragon crest of his cloak rested on his shoulder. Merlin tried to block out the images of battle, the screams, the blood, and Mordred collapsing near the still Arthur, dead by Arthur's hand. He gasped and opened his eyes that he didn't even realized he closed.

"I will figure out a way," he said, thinking aloud. "Teach others the way to get to Avalon, so I am not needed until Arthur..." Merlin paled a little looking sick. "Watch over him, yeah?"

The woman smiled comfortingly. "You didn't even have to ask."

He smiled a weary, sad smile before backing away from the knoll, his thick cloak and robes of state swishing around his lithe form, the mark of his station as Camelot's Court Sorcerer. Yet that is no more, he thought bitterly. Taking one last look at his sleeping king, Merlin turned away and walked into the mist.


	2. Chapter I

AN: This is posted elsewhere on another archive just in case you are wondering.

Disclaimer: I do not own that of Harry Potter or this incarnation of the myth of King Arthur and Merlin.

Chapter I:

The rain beat against the window as it had for most of the summer and Harry ignored the sound in favor of packing his trunk. He knew that his Order guard was soon to grace the doorstep of his relatives house and didn't want to linger at the Dursley's for any longer than he had to.

His hand brushed over a copy of the Daily Prophet, the only copy that came that summer that didn't end up in the rubbish bin and the only one that spoke a little truth. Harry's godfather graced the front of it in all the glory of an ancient house but still with the mischievous glint that made him Sirius. Just above the picture a headline proclaimed: NEW EVIDENCE FREES BLACK with the story below accounting the capture after the events at the Ministry and trial of Peter Pettigrew for the murders of Harry's parents. New evidence indeed, Harry had snorted when he first saw the article, but he was thrilled that Sirius didn't have to hide and even better, that Harry didn't have to live with the Dursley's anymore.

"... Authorities are unsure how to get rid of the skull that seemed to appear above the crime scene. While it looks like a hologram of some kind, they are unable to find the source."

Harry stopped leafing through his summer notes at the sound of the evening news. Voldemort, Harry thought. What is the Ministry thinking letting that on the evening news?

"This murder seems to fit with several that have been happening all over the country. Citizens are starting to wonder if they are the work of an ambitious serial killer or a new and highly active terrorist group. This is Anne Wright reporting."

New terrorist group? Harry snorted and almost shoved his notes into his bag until he realized what he did and placed them gently inside.

Harry turned back to his trunk and almost fell over in his haste to get his wand until he realized it was only his aunt standing in the doorway to his room.

"I'm sorry for startling you," she said. "I should have known better."

"It's okay," he managed to choke out around his surprise. He stowed his wand in his back pocket and went back to packing his trunk. He felt eyes staring at him and he looked up to his aunt still in the doorway. "Aunt Petunia? Is something wrong?"

She glared at the question, habit forcing it out of her, but then her gaze softened. "I've done you wrong, haven't I?" She waited as if she wanted an answer and Harry didn't know what to say. "Doesn't matter much now, does it?" She sighed and glanced nervously down the stairs where Uncle Vernon was. She motioned him to follow her which Harry did, curiosity winning out over caution.

Yet what Harry was expecting wasn't what happened. The ladder to the attic creaked under their steps and the humid, rain-ridden air was heavy in their lungs. Harry sneezed when he tried to breathe in the musty air. As he waved away the dust he watched his aunt pull out an ancient looking trunk from behind an old crib. She motioned him over and he knelt to get a better look.

"This trunk appeared the day after we took you in," she explained. "And it has thwarted Vernon's every attempted to get rid of it since then, always appearing at your bedside until I put it in the attic to save it from Vernon's rages. There it stayed." Harry reached out to finger the intricate carvings and wondered what they meant. "I can only assuming its the Potter crest. It was on a ring your father wore the one time I met him." Harry snorted imagining how that meeting must have went and Petunia smiled a little. "Yes, that was a most spectacular evening. I don't think Vernon ever forgave James for that prank and it wasn't even a magical one." Petunia's smiled grew at Harry's shocked face. "I believe this trunk is meant to be with you or else it wouldn't have stayed."

Harry nodded and tried to pick it up to put with his other things. He let go with a gasp from the electric shock he got from the handles. He didn't have time to think about it when from below them he heard the doorbell ring and his uncle shout, "Boy! Get the door before the neighbors see!"

Harry grabbed the trunk around the middle, thankful that it didn't shock him and as fast as he could left it in his room and answered the door. He could feel his uncle's glare from the living room and for an insane moment he squashed down the urge to tell him off, reminding him he wasn't coming back and to leave him alone for once in his life. Instead he took a deep breath and opened the door a crack in time to see Tonks reach for the doorbell again. "What is the password?" he asked and she jumped.

"Password? Dumbledore didn't say anything about a password."

Sirius merely rolled his eyes at his cousin and in a bored tone, he said, "Moony, Padfoot and Prongs are surely up to no good."

"What the hell does that mean?" Tonks asked as he swung the door open. "Wotcher, Harry," she greeted but stayed where she was waiting for an answer.

"I'll tell you the story later," Sirius answered before pulling Harry into a hug. "How are you, Harry?"

"Fantastic, now that you are here." His god-father ginned and the years melted from his prematurely aged face.

Harry didn't know why his uncle was so worried. Two people on the door step were friends with Lily Evans Potter and she would have taught them how to dress like proper Muggles. And the third was edgy enough to know just to annoy her pure-blood relatives.

"Where are the rest of you?" Harry asked ushering the three into the house. Sirius shook the rain from his hair in a decidedly dog fashion showering the spotless foyer with water. Aunt Petunia would have been livid if she had seen.

"Sirius that was rude," Remus said slapping the animagus upside the head before pulling his wand out and magicking the mess away. "They're waiting with our transport," he answered motioning behind him. Stan Shunpike sent him a little wave from the door of the Knight Bus. Harry smiled and waved back noticing the number of Order members sitting on the three levels.

"Should I be worried about the neighbors?" Harry asked shutting the door.

"Nah," Tonks answered. "Never properly look, do they?"

"And what about possible Death Eater patrons?"

"Sirius contracted it out for the night," Remus answered. "And along with it the guarantee they can't say anything. We have it to ourselves until they drop us off."

"You can do that?" Harry asked.

His god-father smirked. "For the right price." Sirius laughed at Harry's surprised face. "Anyway, Mad Eye suggested that we fly to headquarters but that was shot down on account of rain."

"Thank Merlin for that," Tonks muttered and Remus smiled.

"Where are your things?" Remus asked.

"My room," Harry said. "Upstairs."

"Why don't you and I go and get your bags, so we can get out of this dreadful place," Sirius said. Harry smiled and led the way.

"It's not that bad," Harry said. "At least this summer."

"But you like me better, right?"

Harry stopped on the landing. "You had to ask?" Harry could see the apprehension melt away and figured Azkaban had left its mark. "Come on. I'm sure Uncle Vernon wants us gone and he's just too scared to admit it."

Harry didn't even notice when his god-father stopped dead in the doorway to his room, but when he turned around and saw his ashen look, he was a little concerned. "Sirius? What's wrong?" Harry followed his eye line to the ancient trunk he hastily put on his bed. "Sirius?"

The spell was broken but Harry couldn't explain the sadness and fear in the man's eyes. "We better get going?" It shouldn't have been a question but it sounded as if it could have been.

"Okay."

... ... ... ...

Harry watched the English countryside pass by and wondered if they were taking the long way to confuse possible followers. If they could keep up with the infernal bus then they deserved to know where headquarters was, Harry thought. Throughout the ride, Harry couldn't help but watch the silent conversation between Sirius and Remus with the occasional glance at the ornate trunk in Harry's lap.

Before they had left the Dursley's, Remus looked like he had seen a ghost and then swallowed a lemon when he saw the trunk in Harry's arms. Harry took it all to mean they knew about the trunk and it's relation to his family.

Harry thought he would be happy to see the gloomy halls of number 12, even with Sirius living there, but anywhere was better than on the crazily driven Knight Bus. Harry waved at the enthusiastic Stan goodbye as the Order waited for the bus to leave. Then he turned, took a deep breath and entered the home of the Most Ancient House of Black.

He heard a shout and was enveloped in a bone crushing hug. "I can't breathe, Hermione!" he choked out. When she pulled away guilt written on her face, he smiled, "Just kidding." She slapped his arm as he shared a hug with his other best mate, Ron.

"How was the trip?" Ron asked.

"Uneventful, thankfully," Harry said leading the two upstairs.

"Dinner in a couple of hours!" Remus called after them, when he got no answer he snorted and followed Sirius into the basement kitchen.

"How was your summer?" Harry asked them as they settled into the room he shared with Ron.

"Rather boring, really," Hermione answered. "Mum and Dad are worried though, so we didn't travel much."

"What about you, Ron?"

"Quiet now that Fred and George have moved out." Ron smiled. "Almost too quiet after living so long with the pair."

"How is their shop doing?" Harry asked.

"Fair enough from what we know," Ron answered. "They don't talk about it much." Ron watched Harry unload his trunk and into the wardrobe. "How was your summer, mate?"

Harry could hear the hesitance in his voice and see this apprehension in both their faces. "It was... okay. Uncle Vernon was really the only one that tried to keep things as they were. Dudley was just grateful that he was still alive, and Aunt Petunia avoided me until right before I left."

"Avoided you?" Hermione asked curious.

"I kept to myself mostly, so it was easy for her, but, yeah, she avoided me." Harry closed the wardrobe and turned to his friends. "Then just before Sirius and them showed up, she comes to my room, apologizes and gives me this." He picked up the trunk and placed it where they could all see it.

"She said it was the Potter seal," Harry said fingering the intricate design. "And that Dad had it on a ring he wore."

"Is that a Merlin?" Ron asked inching closer, as close as he could get without actually touching the wood. When he didn't get an answer he looked up to see his two friends staring at him. "What?"

"How did you know that?"

"When I was small a traveling faire came through Ottery St. Catchpole. One of my favorite acts was the falconry and it was my dream for many years after." Ron looked sheepish. "So I looked up every hunter bird I could. The Twins teased me incessantly until I grew out of it." Ron coughed clearly uncomfortable with the attention on him. "Anyway, this trunk looks old and if what your Aunt said was true, there could be a whole host of family secrets hidden in there."

"So let's open it!" Hermione said. She moved forward as if to help, but Ron stopped her.

"Are you mad, woman!?" She bristled at the term, but Ron continued before she could start ranting at him. "It is a family heirloom that may not be able to be opened until Harry is of age. And even if he could open it, it contains family secrets for Harry's eyes only, and eventually his wife and children." Ron thought for a moment. "Well, his heir really, the wife and the rest of the kids would only be privy to what Harry chooses."

Through clenched teeth, looking upset, Hermione asked, "And what would happen if I were to open it?"

"That's even if you could open it. It may need blood to be opened and you are not of Potter blood. But..." Ron shrugged. "It really could be any number of things. Could be an Obliviate imbedded in the wood that could only be deactivated by Potter blood. A curse that could render the opener a squib. It could be a punishment chosen by the family, even death, but that I would say would be more the Blacks and Malfoy's style." Hermione glared at him and Ron sighed. "Family magic runs far deeper that any magic taught at Hogwarts."

Harry just watched his two best friends during the tirade, slightly wondering how he knew so much and then mentally hitting himself because Ron was a Pure-blood family and would know such things. "So does the Weasley family have magic like that?" Harry blurted. Ron looked startled. "Sorry," Harry said quickly. "It was the train of thought going through my head and came out my mouth."

"Uh..." Ron looked flustered for a moment. "Uh, yeah, but only Bill knows everything." Ron stopped. "I'm sorry, Harry. I'm not really allowed to talk about it."

"It's okay," Harry reassured. "I didn't really expect you to answer."

A nock sounded at the door and Sirius appeared. "Dinner's ready, you lot." The trio stood and Harry saw Sirius's gaze linger a little too long on the trunk.

They entered the nearly empty basement kitchen and Harry was nearly lost in the huge room.

"Order meeting over all ready?" Hermione asked and Remus nodded.

"It was a short one anyway and everyone had other places to be."

"Where is the rest of your family?" Harry asked Ron.

"They decided to stay at the Burrow until you settled in here with Sirius," Ron answered and Harry smiled.

"Thus we are saddled with Remus's cooking for the foreseeable future," Sirius quipped. He muttered a quiet 'ow' when Remus backhanded him.

"Don't let him kid you, Harry," Tonks said setting the bowls and plates on the table. "Remus is a wonderful cook."

"That's really for Harry to decide, Tonks," Remus said placing a pot carefully in the middle of the table. "Dig in, everybody. While it's still hot."

The stew was passed around as Remus retrieved bread from the oven. They chatted comfortably about inconsequential things.

When Harry had eaten his fill he stood and placed his dishes in the sink to wash themselves and left them to finish unpacking, but Sirius stopped him.

"Can we talk?" he asked.

Harry smiled. "Sure. Want to help me unpack?"

Sirius grinned. "That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about. Follow me." Sirius didn't stop on the first landing, but headed up to what Harry knew was the family wing on the third floor. "I hope this is okay. Remus helped me decorate." Sirius opened the door to the room next to his and motioned Harry to enter.

The room was decorated in dark woods and deep blues and greens. The furniture looked antique but comfortable and the fourposter bed looked like Harry could sink into it and forget the world.

"Is this okay?" Sirius asked from the doorway. "I just figured since you are living here that you'd want your own room. Especially when you share at school."

"This is amazing, Sirius. Thank you." Harry was beaming at the prospect of a space to call his own. "Help me move?"

Sirius looked relieved. "I'd love to."

It didn't take long for the pair to repack Harry's things and lug it all up the extra flight of stairs and they filled the silent halls with planning for the rest of the house, what rooms to redo and where to put the remaining 'Dark Objects' they had not gotten to the summer before. Yet the conversation died when Harry placed the trunk on the bed. "You know what this is, don't you?" Sirius flinched and that was all the answer Harry needed. "What's wrong?"

Sirius sighed, sinking into one of the armchairs by the window. "With everything that is going on I don't want this added to it."

"What's this?" Harry asked gesturing to the trunk.

"I only know what your dad could tell me as your god-father, which wasn't all that much, but last I knew that trunk was still in your family vault at Gringotts, and it would only appear when it was time."

"Time for what?"

"Your dad couldn't say, but it didn't appear for James or his dad, your granddad, and as far as anyone knew your great-granddad."

"But its still locked," Harry said trying to pry it open as if to illustrate his point. "Why would it appear to me if I can't even open it?"

"We will have to see, but part of me hopes that we won't have to find out."

"Well that is maddening unhelpful," Harry joked and Sirius chuckled.

"I know, but we could go to Gringotts and see if one of your ancestors left a journal or something about it."

"Would Dad have told me if he lived?"

Sirius nodded and bit back the tears. "The old families always have a backup plan."

Harry let the sadness take over as he placed the trunk on his desk. He whipped away a tear before turning back to his god-father. "Where are Ron and Hermione? I think that even Ron would be full by now."

Sirius barked out a laugh. "Remus is distracting them so we could talk."

"Does Ron know that you were going to change rooms on me?" Harry asked as they lounged around Harry on the bed Sirius in what Harry deemed his armchair.

Sirius leaned back in the chair getting comfortable. "He helped with the final stages after he and Hermione arrived and I think he was relieved that you had a place to call home."

Harry turned over onto his back and stared at the canopy of his bed - his bed - and he smiled despite the memories that decided to surface. "He would be relieved. I guess."

"What do you mean?"

"Did anyone ever tell you about what happened at the Dursleys?"

Sirius cocked his head, much like a dog would. "I was told enough that I want to go back to that house and give the Ministry a reason to lock me up."

Harry looked up, his eyes hard and angry. "You will not. I don't care about the Dursleys, but I need you here. Not in Azkaban." Harry sighed and looked away. "Not after I barely got out of my own prison."

"Harry..." Harry shook his head to clear it. Sirius stood and knelt next to the bed. "Harry, I promise you, I won't leave you and I will be here for you as long as you want me to be." Sirius pulled him into a hug and ignored the growing wet patch on his shoulder. "It's going to be okay, Harry." It was awhile before Harry's sobs quieted and he pulled away whipping the remnants of his tears. "Better?" Harry nodded. "Good. Just know that you can come to me if you ever want to talk." He nodded again as Sirius pulled him into another hug.

There was an audible click and they pulled apart to stare at the trunk. "You heard that right?" Sirius nodded looking rather pale. Harry stood and walked slowly toward his desk and the offending object. Lifting the lid, all he saw was a key and an ancient-looking, leather-bound book. He reached in but before he could pick anything up Remus burst in.

"There's been another attack."

"Voldemort?"

"It would seem so, this time he targeted both the Minister of Magic and Muggle Prime Minister. They're both dead."

"What the hell is he thinking?" Sirius said following Remus out into the hall and down the stairs. Harry was on his heels all thoughts of mysterious trunks replaced by confusion and a little fear.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter II:

Ceron Potter wrapped the journal in the best water proof cloth he could find in the small village, mindful of the people around him and didn't know magic existed much less there was a magic user sharing their ale. When he got home he would spell the cloth to protect it better.

If only people knew. Ceron shook his head. Magic would be feared and hated just as it was when Uther Pendragon ruled Albion.

"Some might thoughts must be movin' about your head, traveler," the bar mistress said.

"Something of a sort," Ceron answered.

She snorted. "Anythin' else I can get ya?"

"No, thank you," Ceron answered pushing the needed coins across the bar. He slid from the stool and headed out the door to gather horse mindful of how much sun he had left and how tired his horse was. "Few more miles then we're home. You think we can make it?" The horse just stared at him and Ceron rubbed his neck before pulling up onto his saddle.

He was a few miles outside of the village where he felt safe enough to pull out his wand from deep inside his pack. He strapped it to his arm underneath his sleeve. He didn't like stowing his wand so far from his hand, but it was safer among the non-magic folk. A lot less questions were asked. Yes, he still had a sword and he knew how to use it, thanks to the years of training by his father, but magic was something different.

He passed by many on the busy road, one the Romans left from their occupation of the isle so may years before. He sighed in relief as he spied the outskirts of his village just as the sun was going down.

His fellow villagers were working their ways home after a day in the fields. A few waved in greeting as he passed.

He was rounding the last bend toward home, when he heard a snap and hiss and felt pain erupt just below his heart. Ceron toppled from his horse, an arrow embedded deep in his skin. He grunted, dazed and in pain.

His attacker stepped toward him and searched through his bag, becoming increasingly agitated as he couldn't find what he wanted. The man spun around as he heard others approached.

"Pappa!" a child called, his joy quickly turning to terror as he spotted his fallen father.

Ceron tried to comforted his crying child but the pain flared and he knew no more.

Hours passed before the silencing charm was lifted from the kitchen door, all of which Harry spent on the stairs staring.

"Harry?" Hermione had tried early in his vigil. "Harry, even if you had sat for the meeting they wouldn't have let you do anything."

"No, they just would have let me die for them."

"What?" Hermione asked and Harry realized that he had yet to tell his best friends about the prophecy.

"Nothing." And despite Hermione's protests he wouldn't say more.

The pair had retreated to the library after a couple of hours and for some reason he was happy he was alone.

The moment the door opened, Harry stood eager to know the Order's plans. By the look on Sirius's face, however, Harry knew he wasn't going to be told anything.

"Go on upstairs, Harry," Remus said as he passed seemingly on his way to say farewell to an Order member calling his name. "Sirius and I will be up there to explain as soon as we can."

Harry nodded and offering the minimum greetings needed as he retreated upstairs. He didn't have to wait as long as he feared, when less than an hour later Remus and Sirius showed up at his bedroom door.

"Where are Ron and Hermione?" Remus asked.

"I heard something about the library before they disappeared," Harry answered not really caring. Remus walked away in the direction of the library as Sirius made himself comfortable in his armchair.

"You okay, Sirius?"

His godfather looked up, confused at the question. "Yeah, I'm just tired."

They sat in silence, facing one another until Remus returned with Ron and Hermione in tow. Harry just stared at the wall until they settled, Remus in a conjured chair, Ron and Hermione on the bed.

"What has the headmaster decided?" Harry asked.

Remus and Sirius shared a look and Harry almost feared they weren't going to tell him anything. "He wanted you to go into hiding, and while there to train."

"Train?" Hermione asked. "Train for what?"

Remus opened his mouth to answer, but looked at Harry and stopped. "You didn't tell them?"

Harry shook his head just as Hermione exclaimed, "Tell us what?!"

Harry groaned and buried his face in his hands. Ron sounded concerned when he said, "What's going on?"

Silence descended on the group and Harry knew his guardians were just letting him figure out how to tell them. Instead of beating around the issue he said without looking at them, "I know why Voldemort is after me."

Harry expected yelling, gasps of surprise anything but not the silence the declaration was met with. Harry looked up to see concern on Hermione's face and fear on Ron's.

"How long have you known?"

"Since May," he answered. "Just after the Ministry..." Harry looked over just as Sirius looked away and he vowed to talk through it with him. "Dumbledore took me aside to explain everything and he finally told me why Voldemort's been after me all these years."

"Which is?" Hermione prompted.

Harry wanted to glare at her but refrained. "A prophecy was made a few months before I was born." Harry turned away to look out the window. "It said that the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord would be born at the end of July and he would have power the Dark Lord knew not."

"But that could be anyone born -"

"You forgot the bit about having parents that defied him three times," Sirius said. "That drastically shortens the list."

"Yeah, to two," Harry responded sarcastically.

"Who -?" Hermione started only to stop at Harry shaking his head.

"I won't make them a target anymore than they already are."

"So You-know-who is after you over a prophecy?" Ron said.

"His name is Voldemort, Ron, or if you prefer Tom." Ron sent him a bland look and Harry dropped it. "Anyway, yeah, he's after me because of a bunch of words someone deemed a prophecy. One that has already cost me so much..." He trailed off and got a far-away look, then shook his head. "As much as I love to be ready for the epic final battle, I won't hide. Not from him."

Despite looking unsurprised, Remus and Sirius both looked sad and Harry turned away. "That's what we told Albus. That's why we volunteered to teach Defense this year."

"Both of you?"

"It was Dumbledore's stipulation. Something about the board not liking it."

"Oh, Merlin!" Harry jerked in his seat, a strange look passing through his eyes as Ron jumped up and started pacing. "You-Know-Who's taken over the Ministry, right?" There were a chorus of yeses. "So what is stopping him from taking Hogwarts? He has one of his most loyal Death Eaters on the School Board."

"Malfoy..." Hermione breathed.

"Albus already thought of it," Remus placated. "He is activating ancient laws that render the school independent of the government."

"As it was when it was founded," Hermione said.

Remus glanced at her. "Basically, yes."

"Will that work?" Ron asked.

Remus opened his mouth to answer but a whispered voice answered, "No."

The four turned to Harry, who sat looking away from them and out the window. "He needs an heir of one of the founders to do the ancient rites. The only known heir is -"

"Voldemort," Sirius finished. "Do you think Albus thought of that?" he asked Remus.

"I don't know. Most likely. But Dumbledore also said that Voldemort is going to take over of the entire wizarding world and now that he has the Ministry it is only a matter of time before we are all in danger. He was hoping that by separating Hogwarts that we would still have a safe haven."

"But why kill the muggle prime minister?" Hermione asked. "It's not like he is a threat to us. In fact, it may expose us and he doesn't want that, at least not this early."

"Maybe it was a ritual?" Harry suggested before he even realized he was speaking.

"For what?" Hermione asked and Harry tried not to over-listen and hear the condescending tone that wasn't there.

He shrugged. "There could be a lot of dark rituals that require someone not of magical blood and he may have wanted to make a statement that he can get to anyone."

The rest looked thoughtful. "I do not want to know what he is trying to accomplish with something like that," Ron said and Harry smiled.

"Be that as it may, Professor Dumbledore doesn't want any of us out of the house for the foreseeable future, just in case. He is trying to figure out a secure way to get to Hogwarts that doesn't include taking the train. Too many people know about it."

They sat in silence for a few minutes until Hermione checked her watch and yawned. "I think I am going to head to bed."

Ron jumped up. "I'll walk you down." Sirius and Harry tried not to laugh too loud, but Harry could still see Ron's ears reddening. Soon after the pair left Remus also decided to head to bed and Harry and Sirius were alone. The room was quiet as they sat merely taking comfort in each other's presence.

Somewhere in the house a clock struck the hour with a horrible screeching sound and Harry looked over at Sirius curiously. "Never heard that one before."

Sirius flinched. "The silencing charm must have worn off again. I've been meaning to get a new clock." Sirius sighed and stood. "But it will have to wait till tomorrow. Try to get some sleep, okay?" At Harry's nod, he bent over and kissed his head, just like a father would and both were surprised that it felt right.

"Goodnight, Sirius," Harry whispered as he walked out. Sirius smiled and shut the door.

... ... ... ...

Harry waited until he heard his godfather's door shut to stand and walk over to his desk. He opened the chest carefully and pulled a key and journal out. After examining the key he turned to the journal. Red leather was the only thing special about the cover, no title or name. On the inside, on the first page, it read:

Ddewiswyd o Myrddin

*** *** ***  
Laughter rippled through the bustling court yard as Merlin seemed to be trying to get away from a furious looking Arthur Pendragon. Yet at closer inspection, Arthur was just as amused, just better at hiding it. No one really knew why the court sorcerer was running away from the king, but they knew it was nothing horrible from the laughter echoing through the halls of the citadel.

Gwen looked up from her sewing and smiled as Merlin burst in and hid behind her chair. "What did you do this time?" she asked not even looking behind her.

"Nothing!" Merlin declared. "Honest!" Then burst into loud laughter.

"You aren't much of a difficult find, Merlin," Arthur said. Gwen looked over to see her husband leaning against the doorway. "At least you could have tried to keep quiet."

Merlin snorted as he stood behind Gwen's chair leaning against it with his chin resting on his fists and waited.

Arthur pushed off the door and slowly made his way across the room toward the pair. "Care to explain why my crown turned to flowers in front of everyone today?" Gwen snorted and Arthur glared half-heartedly at her. When Merlin didn't answer the king moved a little closer. "Don't you think that the Royal Court Sorcerer and Advisor-On-All-Things-Magical should be above such childish pranks."

"Well, to be fair, I didn't actually turn your crown into flowers, I merely replaced it with the garland, which your wife so graciously made for me." Arthur smiled at Gwen's look, one that said, 'I have no idea what he is talking about'. "The crown is fine and siting in your rooms," Merlin said with a smile but the smile fell as he cocked his head to the side as if listening to the wind and Arthur learned a long time ago that he probably was.

"What is it?" Arthur asked just as Merlin darted out the door. Arthur and Gwen shared a look before he said, "You better stay here." She nodded reluctantly as Arthur followed the warlock. By the time he reached the courtyard, Merlin stood in front of the figure of the Great Dragon. Around them the towns folk watched in awe. The pair of magical creatures (as Arthur liked to tease Merlin about) seemed to be conversing as Merlin's body became more and more ridged. "Thank you, Kilgharrah," he whispered. The Dragon nodded regally and turned to Arthur.

"It is good to see you, Young Pendragon," he said. "I only hope to see you again under better circumstances."

"It is good to see you as well, Kilgharrah," Arthur greeted. "To what do we owe the honor of visit?"

"I am afraid such news is not for all to hear. I told Merlin all that I know and that I will return if I find out anymore." The dragon turned back to Merlin. "Fear not, young one, it is not the end," Kilgharrah reassured spreading his wings wide. Merlin backed away allowing Kilgharrah room and was one of the few that remained on his feet as the great dragon launched himself into the air.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked when it seemed he wasn't going to move.

"I've called the knights," he said as he turned and walked back toward the citadel. "We need to prepare." Arthur followed swallowing his comments of impertinence and 'who do you think the king is here, Merlin?'. His closest knights and friends were already in the council room when the pair arrived. Gawain was lounging back in his chair, his feet propped on Elyan's empty chair. Elyan was calmly ignoring the man, talking with Leon and Percival about that day's training session and the batch of new trainees that had arrived over the past few days. Merlin held back the pain that was Lancelot's empty chair but instead forced Arthur to sit as he stood and faced the group.

"Mordred rides for Camelot." Arthur was silent as the knights murmured between them.

"For good or ill?" Arthur asked.

"Kilgharah didn't know for sure, but he rides while an army assembles outside Albion's boarders."

"It would take that army a good month to even get close to the city," Gawaine pointed out. "Now doubt they would burn and pillage all along the way."

"What do you think he wants, Merlin?" Elyan asked.

Merlin dropped unceremoniously into his chair and took a deep breath. "Revenge, I believe."

"Revenge?" Leon asked. "Revenge for what?"

"My father's treatment of his kind, Morgana -"

"Its doesn't have anything to do with any of that," Merlin interrupted. His face was in his hands and was leaning against the table. "He's after me."

"What are you talking about?" Arthur countered and Merlin sighed.

"Back when we went to retrieve that crystal from Alvaar and Mordred, the one they thought told the future, or held power, or some such nonsense. I tried to stop Mordred from escaping and he was almost killed by the knights. He vowed he would never forget or forgive me."

"But why has he chosen now? Why after so many years?" Leon asked he was the only knight in the group who was around to know what event Merlin was talking about.

"I don't know," Merlin said. Then he got a far away look in his eyes. "But I know someone who might."

Arthur got a hard look in his eyes. "No, Merlin. You are not going to her. Morgana will never help you."

Merlin smiled. "I wasn't talking about Morgana."


	4. Chapter 3

Merlin's Chosen

Rated: T

Arthur has slept in Avalon, the otherworldly place just beyond the reach of magic for all but Merlin and his chosen, recovering from the injuries sustained in the battle at Camlann. Years have passed and times have changed and Hogwart's school of Witchcraft and Wizardry has taken it's place on the edge of the Lake of Avalon, unknown to modern witches and wizards. The world is in need of the Once and Future King to protect Albion again but to do that the immortal Merlin, the man that has learned to live backwards, must be there and he is nowhere to be found. It is now the job of Merlin's Chosen. Only, Harry Potter thinks he's going mental.

This is based on the mountains that are around the movie version of Hogwarts and the lake that Merlin takes Freya to in season 2 episode 9.

AN: There are some assumptions on how magic works in the Merlin Universe.

**Chapter III**

Harry turned over and burrowed deeper into the covers of his bed. He heard and felt a sneeze on his face and he opened his eyes to see a blurry black mass of fur that was his godfather.

"Thanks, Padfoot," he said, his speech muffled by the duvet. "I was going to shower but now I don't think I need one." The black dog whined and Harry sat up. He reached for his glasses just as Sirius transformed. "What time is it?"

"Early still."

Harry groaned and turned over. "Then why did you get me up?"

"To wish you a happy birthday. I wanted to be the first." Harry had almost forgotten it was his birthday with everything that had happened in the last 36 hours.

"So do you have anything planned for the day?"

Sirius pouted and fell into his chair with a huff. "I did and then ol' Voldemort had to go and kill the Ministers and take over the government so Dumbledore won't let us out of the house."

"Figures." Harry snorted and leaned up against the headboard. "They both always ruin my fun."

Sirius grinned. "'Course we could always create our own fun when the rest of the Weasley's arrive later today."

"For the surprise party I am not suppose to know about?"

Sirius eyed him for a moment and Harry knew he didn't know how to answer, yet his god-father knew they were caught. "How did you know?"

Harry smiled. "I didn't, but don't worry. I am surprised all the same." Harry stood and sat across from Sirius. "I am just glad that I get a birthday with you."

"Harry..." Sirius trailed off. They both knew they needed to have the conversation but didn't know where to start. "Harry, you don't need to say anything."

"But I do, Sirius. I do. If I hadn't been so impulsive, so reckless, you wouldn't have needed to go after me." Sirius tried to stop him from continuing. "No, Sirius! You almost died. You would have if Bellatrix wasn't hit by that boulder that threw off her aim."

"Harry," Sirius started and then paused. He seemed to be contemplating what he wanted to say and how to say it. "There is something I have learned that I wish I never had to. Life is short. I will admit that I was looking for a way to get out of this house and you gave me that reason. However, if I got a choice of how to go, it would be like your dad and mum, fighting. Fighting for you."

Merlin stood looking out the window of the highest tower. Looking out at the land he had come to call home for nearly a decade.

"Merlin?" He turned at the sound of Gwen's voice. "It's Gaius. He's asking for you."

"Thank you, Gwen." He shivered at a sudden cold breeze. He took one last look at the dull landscape of late autumn before turning and following his friend down the stairs. He paused at the door of the physician's quarters and touched the well worn wood of the door. He felt the eyes of his knighted friends as they stood watch over the door. He sighed and he heard Gwen stifle a sob before pushing the door open and entering the room alone. Near the roaring fire lay his mentor and father figure looking frail and pale.

Merlin gingerly took his hand and the elderly man woke from his light doze. "Merlin." His voice was weak and raspy. Merlin reached for a cup of water and helped Gaius take a sip. He choked a little and coughed to clear his throat. "Merlin." His voice was still weak but a little less raspy. "Not much time now."

Tears started to fill his eyes and Merlin wiped them away furiously. "Gaius..."

"None of that now, Merlin. I've lived a long life. I wouldn't ask for anything more."

"But I could save you," Merlin pleaded. "I could have healed you a long time ago if you had just let me."

"Then I would have been living on borrowed time and it wouldn't have been worth it. It is my time, Merlin, and I am at peace."

"Please, Giaus. You are the only one that knows my secret. I don't think I can do this without you!"

"You are stronger than you know, Merlin." Giaus took a shuddering breath. "You don't need me, an old man. The world needs the young now. Now more than ever."

"I can't just let you die!"

"You can and you will." There was nothing Merlin could do to disaude him and the pair sat in silence.

"Do you want me to get anyone else? Everyone is waiting outside," Merlin asked. Giaus nodded and Merlin stood and opened the door to let them in.

"We'll stay out here, Merlin," Gawain said. The other knights nodded. "We've said our goodbyes."

He nodded his thanks to the assembled knights as they stood guard and in vigil around the door. Tears were slowly and silently rolling down Gwen's face and Arthur's eyes were hard. The three took seats around the dying man's bed ready to wait out the night.

It wouldn't take that long.

... ... ... ...

Merlin paced and paced waiting for the King to return from supervising a training session, something he decided to do at least once a month in order to get out of the stuffy council rooms and to make sure the knights were being trained properly. Merlin was nervous. Really nervous. Because he was about to do something he promised Giaus.

It was nearly a week after his mentor's death and five days since his funeral and while the grief was fresh and would be for a long time to come Merlin had something that he needed to do before he exploded from trying to keep it in or did something really stupid.

His head jerked up at the sounds of voices and footsteps and he nearly cursed out loud at his dismal luck. He wouldn't be able to tell Arthur anything with an audience. He wasn't even sure if he would be able to tell him alone. So then Merlin wasn't sure if he was relieved or outraged that the extra pair of footsteps was Gwen's as they entered Arthur's chambers arm in arm.

"Ah! Merlin! Good. You save me the trouble of having to track you down."

Merlin breathed in relief for the excuse of putting it off for a little while longer. "What do you need, sire?"

Arthur turned him sharply and Merlin mentally cursed himself. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing?" Merlin said.

Arthur's eyes narrowed. "Out with it, Merlin. You never call me sire unless something is wrong. So what is it?"

"Promise not to kill me?" Arthur must have heard something in the simple request because he didn't mock him.

"Should I leave?" Gwen asked and Merlin wasn't sure how to answer.

"You better stay. Not for protection or a witness or anything, but because this pertains to you, too. In a way." Merlin started pacing again and he didn't realize until the fourth time that he was also chewing on his thumb. He dropped his hand and faced his two oldest friends. "There is so much to tell you and I am not even sure where to begin."

"The beginning maybe?" Arthur said then Gwen elbowed him.

"That won't really work considering it started before either of us were born." Merlin stood facing the fire debating whether this was a good idea in the first place and how long it would take Arthur to react if he bolted when he heard the voice in his head echo the words from so long ago. _The half cannot truly hate that which makes it whole._ Merlin extended his hand and whispered a phrase. The fire went out and while he heard the exclamations, it wasn't until he turned around with the fire in his palm that they understood.

Arthur's expression ranged from anger, confusion, and fear while Gwen's was thoughtful. Merlin whispered again and the fire reappeared in the hearth. Arthur flinched. "I'm sorry. I am so, so sorry."

"How long?" It took Merlin a moment to understand what he was asking him. "How long have you been a sorcerer?"

"I was born with it." Merlin tried not to shiver at the words and squashed down the unwanted memory.

"That's not possible! Every person with magic has to learn it!" Arthur stood and Merlin took an unconscious step back, almost into the fire. He tried not to take it as a sign. "That was the thing that was drilled into my head the most, that sorcerer's chose to learn and that is was corrupted them!"

"And that's true!" Merlin paused. "Except for the corrupted part, but it's true that everyone but me has to learn it!"

"What makes you so special?" Arthur blurted and Merlin tried not to feel hurt.

"For a long time I didn't know," Merlin said. Arthur looked shocked that he even answered. "I guess I came to Camelot hoping to find out and I did, just not in the way... I expected."

"And what way was that?"

"A dragon told me."

"A dragon?" Arthur sounded like he didn't believe him until it clicked and the look of shock turned to rage. "IT WAS YOU!" he roared and Merlin flinched and nearly fell over a stool trying to get away. "Hundreds of people died, Merlin! Homes and crops were destroyed!"

"I didn't know okay! I didn't know what he was going to do! But I gave him my word! My word that I would free him and I knew no peace until I fulfilled my oath!"

"People died and you are worried about a promise!"

"I know, Arthur! More than you realize!"

"Really?" His tone was disbelieving and Merlin wished this could have gone a completely different way. "How would you know how it feels?"

"Because my father died! In my arms! All because you wanted a Dragonlord to kill Kilgharrah!"

Gwen gasped and Arthur reeled back. "Balinor was your father?"

Merlin nodded wrapping his arms around himself and fighting the urge to curl up. "I didn't even know until Giaus told me right before we left. Before then, my father was a faceless being that I wished for on cold nights in Ealdor when I could hear my mother crying."

Silence rang in their ears until Gwen said softly. "You better start at the beginning, Merlin."

So he did. His tale lasted well into the night and by the end it felt like a weight had lifted from his shoulders. He knew that him and Arthur weren't all right and they wouldn't be, not for close to a year later when the ban on magic was finally repealed and Merlin was chosen as court sorcerer. But Merlin, at least, felt better. And Arthur finally understood.

Harry sat at the end of a rather rambunctious table, full of people he called family. To his left sat Sirius and Remus, next to them sat the twins. The four of them were laughing at a particularly good memory of the twins' pranks on Delores Umbridge, the joke of a defense professor from the previous year. Next to the twins was Bill looking a little uncomfortable next to the serious looking Percy who was holding a conversation with Mr. Weasley who sat right across from Harry at the other end of the long table. Molly was once again fussing over Charlie's long hair, while Ginny and Tonks joked about what Tonks should do next. And next to him sat Ron and Hermione speaking quietly between them and he was feeling neither left out or annoyed at their budding relationship. He was just content to sit and watch the group around him enjoy themselves.

They had decided that the kitchen was too small to hold his "surprise" birthday party and had cleaned out the formal dinning room for the occasion. Dinner wasn't on the table yet because they were waiting for a few more people to show up, though Harry didn't quite know where they were going to sit. The floo flared to life and Professor McGonagall gracefully walked through.

"Happy birthday, Mr. Potter," Professor McGonagall said. She stopped beside his chair and set two wrapped packages in front of him. "Professor Dumbledore sends his regards. He couldn't get away from the school governors today."

Harry tried not to feel overwhelmed. While he may have gotten gifts from his friends in the past he never had the opportunity to open them in front of them at his own party.

"Are you going to stare at them all night or are you going to open them?" Ron said and Harry started from his thoughts.

He reached for the first package, a brightly colored gift and saw that the gift was from both the twins. "Should I be worried?" he asked and the pair looked far too innocent. He was about to break the tape seal when a peaking sound echoed through the room. Sirius stood and let the haggard looking owl in. As it landed on Harry's shoulder it gave him a squawk that told him "I've been trying to get in forever!"

Harry reached for the letter only to stop when Remus's hand clamped on his wrist. "Let me check it for spells first." A few flashes later he pronounced it safe and shared a few pointed looks with Sirius while Harry turned it over to see the Gingott's seal. As he broke it a wind rushed through the room making everyone shiver and when he opened it he realized why.

_October 30, 1981_

_Dear Harry, _

_If you are reading this then I am dead and unable to tell you in person the secrets of our family. Trust, my son, that I would not leave you willingly and I hope that I died defending you and your mother. _

_Now for the Secret. You don't have to worry about anyone else reading this because of the enchantments I placed on the parchment. It is for Potter eyes only. _

_The Potter family was entrusted with the Knowledge of and Ability to open the way to Avalon. However, it is only when we are called upon and that has not happened for nearly 100 years and I hope you are not gifted with that trunk with Merlin's seal etched into the top. _

_If you are, then what your mother and I have been fighting for, that peace for the Wizarding World, has not happened. So a piece of Fatherly Advice: Kill the Bastard. I will offer another piece of advice; one that has been handed down from generation to generation: read everything in the journal. I assume there is a book in the trunk so I hope it helps. _

_I have been having a foreboding feeling in these passing weeks in hiding that my time for this world is growing short and my only regret is not being there to watch you grow. Know, Harry, that I will always love you and you will always make me proud. If your mother is there, give her a kiss for me. If Sirius, Remus and Peter are there, tell them: Mischief Managed. _

_Love you always, _  
_Your Dad_  
_James_

Harry knew there were tears running down his face when he looked up from the letter. He refolded it carefully before looking over and Remus and Sirius. "Mischief Managed." The pair's expressions wavered between shocked, sad, and happy. And it was at the twin's loud exclamation that he remembered that the ginger pair didn't know who the Marauders really were. "It was a letter from my dad," he declared to the rest of the table and their responses were drowned out by: "Your dad was a Marauder!"

"How long have you known?" Fred or maybe George asked.

Harry smiled at their outraged expressions. "Since third year when Remus told me how my dad became Prongs." The pair rounded on the werewolf with a sheepish expression on his scarred face.

"Moony?" they whispered in tandem.

When Remus didn't say anything, Sirius said with a grin on his face, "Aren't you going to say anything, Mr. Moony?"

"Shut up, Padfoot."

The twins went from staring at Remus awed like and transferred the look to Sirius.

"Boys," Mrs. Weasley scolded. "Not now." She turned to Harry. "What did your dad say Harry?"

"That he loved me and that he would always be proud of me." Faces around the table seemed to soften and he had to look away. Harry scanned the letter again and said, "He wrote this the day before he died. He said that he felt like he wouldn't be living for much longer and wanted me to know some things. Family things." He added the last bit when it seemed like both Mrs. Weasley and Hermione were about to say something. Harry refolded the letter and gently placed it on the table and reached for a gift. He knew that questions would be coming at him unless he distracted them. The ploy worked and he opened gifts until dinner was placed on the table and everyone dug in.

Later that night Harry deposited his armload of gifts on his bed and smiled. It had been a wonderful day, especially because of the letter from his dad. His smile waned a little at the thought of his parents and wished for the innumerable time that they were alive and with him.

"You okay, Harry?" Sirius asked from the doorway and Harry smiled sadly at him.

"Yeah, I just wish Mum and Dad were here."

Sirius settled into his chair and Harry sat opposite him. "To be honest, I am glad that letter came today. I'm not sure if I could have convinced you other wise that your parents would be proud of you no matter the choices you make." His smile turn mischievous. "Except the choice to become the next Dark Lord of course."

Harry snorted. "World domination isn't on my list of career goals." Sirius barked out a laugh and Harry smiled. "Dad also left me bank information and told me to ask you to teach me how to manage the estate."

Sirius smiled. "I'd love to, but it will have to wait till morning. These old bones need their rest with all this keeping up with 16 year olds."

"You're hardly old, Sirius," Harry countered as his godfather stood to head to bed. Harry's hand on his arm stopped him. "Thank you for a great birthday, Sirius."

"You don't have to thank me, Harry, but for what it is worth, you're welcome."


	5. Chapter 4

Merlin's Chosen

Rating: T

Summary:Arthur has slept in Avalon, the otherworldly place just beyond the reach of magic for all but Merlin and his chosen, recovering from the injuries sustained in the battle at Camlann. Years have passed and times have changed and Hogwart's school of Witchcraft and Wizardry has taken it's place on the edge of the Lake of Avalon, unknown to modern witches and wizards. The world is in need of the Once and Future King to protect Albion again but to do that the immortal Merlin, the man that has learned to live backwards, must be there and he is nowhere to be found. It is now the job of Merlin's Chosen. Only, Harry Potter thinks he's going mental.

**A/N:** I feel like I should warn you, my dear readers, about the possibility of miscarriage. The original version of this chapter did have Gwen miscarry, but I felt like it didn't fit right with the story and that as a writer I couldn't do the many psychological, emotional, and physical issues justice. It is a heart-wrenching thing to loose a child at any stage of life, so I will understand why you as a reader would skip that portion. It is easily done, as it is at the beginning.

Chapter IV:

Gwen paused outside the tower door at the sounds of small explosions and she stood wondering what kind of trouble Merlin got into this time. She pushed open the door and despite her own feelings she laughed at the smokey and singed Merlin.

"What went wrong this time?" she asked and he looked like a startled bird when he realized she was there.

"Hmm. Not sure," he said absent-minded as Gwen sat across from him. It took him several minutes to acknowledge that she had something she needed to talk about with him. "What's wrong?" Gwen knew that she looked uncomfortable and she refused to meet his eyes. "Gwen? What is it?" She felt her eyes well up and she fought back the tears. Merlin was in front of her like a shot and she fell into his shoulder sobbing.

She could barely get the words out between gasping for air. "I'm not pregnant." Merlin's arms tightened around her and she just sat there crying. Merlin only pulled away when she had composed herself. He handed her a clean looking rag and she wiped her face. "It took us so long and we were thrilled when we thought... but last week." She stifled another sob. "I bled."

"Has Arthur said anything?" When she didn't answer, he said, "Arthur does know, right?" When she nodded Merlin let out a breath.

"He said that we would try again when I felt ready and not to worry about it. But Merlin, I hear the whispers. The court questions my ability to have Arthur's child, to have an heir."

"Has Arthur heard anything?"

"If he has, he hasn't said anything." They were silent for several moments and Merlin knew there was something else she wanted to talk about and he had a feeling he wasn't going to like it. "Merlin... I've been thinking. Perhaps, you -"

"Gwen, if you are about to ask me what I think you are about to ask me, the answer is no. I won't do it. Nothing is worth it." Merlin pulled away from his friend and he saw her shocked face before he turned away from her.

"Merlin..." her voice was pleading.

"Did Arthur ever tell you the circumstances of his birth?" He took her silence to mean no. "Do you remember the Questing Beast?" She murmured a yes. "I went to the Isle of the Blessed to bargain for Arthur's life. The witch Nimueh tricked me and I left thinking that I was going to die in place of Arthur. My mother almost died, and then Gaius. It ended up that I killed the witch and the balance between life and death was restored." He snorted. "It wasn't until years later that I understood what happened." He finally turned back to Gwen and she saw how weary he was. "I have the power over life and death. I could grant you your wish if you really wanted me to. But a life has to be taken for a life to be given and we don't have a choice of whom that life is. Uther didn't understand that. It was what started the Purge." Gwen gasped just as Arthur walked in. Merlin knew that he heard everything and was almost afraid that he said to much. But the look on his face put Merlin's fears to rest and Arthur carefully knelt in front of his wife.

"I know there are a lot of things I can say, but ultimately they are just words and you will always have the worry. But know this, I love you and I don't care if we never have children." Merlin busied himself as far away as possible without leaving the room. He knew that if he tried he would be called back anyway. "There will always be rumors and at times the noblemen are worse than their wives, but I don't care. I won't make the same mistake my father did. I am not that desperate for power."

"But what about the Pendragon line?"

"The Pendragon line will end with me, if need be."

Merlin pulled some potions from his shelf and placed them on the table. "These should help with conception, and when you are with child, please come to me as soon as possible. There are remedies that will help with your health and the health of the child." The couple thanked him. "And, Gwen," Merlin said, stopping them at the door. "My mother served as midwife in Ealdor. I overheard a lot of conversations when my mother thought I was in the fields, of women worrying they couldn't give their husbands a child. It is not uncommon for a couple to have difficulty. Maybe you need more practice." Merlin could feel his ears growing warm and Arthur just laughed.

Harry didn't really know what to do with himself in the days after his birthday. Hermione and Ron mostly kept to themselves, exploring their still new relationship, something Harry didn't really want to think about for too long. Fred and George spent most of their time at the shop, despite the near constant arguments about their safety while at the Alley, and both Bill and Charlie had to get back to work after they spent a few days with the family. He and Ginny did spend time together playing Exploding Snap but after awhile even that got boring and she went off to do her own thing.

While trying not to think about Ron and Hermione, he tried to not think about the book buried underneath his bed and the responsibility it had placed on his shoulders by just appearing in his room all those years ago. He had picked it up the day after his birthday and just looked at it. It took his about five minutes to realize that the unintelligible symbols that littered the page just days before, he could understand perfectly even if it seemed like they didn't change. It only took him a few seconds to hide it underneath his bed, trunk and all.

Harry sighed and stood intent on finding Sirius or Remus, only to find a busily working Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen, and while there weren't many people at living in the house she had been making enough food to feed an army. Harry suspected she was nervous cooker.

"Hello, Harry dear. Fancy a cuppa?" When Harry nodded the kettle flew to the stove at the flick of her wand.

"Have you seen Remus or Sirius lately?"

"Professor Dumbledore came by early this morning and asked them to go to Hogwarts and set up the classrooms they will be using. He also hinted there might have been a meeting with the Board of Governors as well."

"Oh, okay." A tray containing tea and cakes was placed in front of him and he quickly made a cup to his liking before the tea pot did it for him, something he was quite surprised to find out, because it always made his cup too sweet. He just bit into a scone when the post arrived. It took him a moment to realize that the waiting owl was for him while Mrs. Weasley was busy with the rest of the post. Harry saw the the Gringotts seal. He reached out and took the letter from it talons before flying off. He felt a rush of magic and breathed a sigh of relief when he stayed where he was. Not a portkey then. But what was the magic? He broke the seal and found out why.

_August 5, 1996_

_Mr. Harry James Potter,_

_You are hereby summoned to the will reading of James Potter and Lily Evans Potter on August the 10th at 9 AM. A secure place and a port key will be provided. If you are unable to attend, please send your response as soon as possible. We await your answer._

_Sincerely,_  
Rugnuk  
Head of Will Affairs

"What have you got there?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Harry jumped surprised but refolded the letter before she could see it.

"Just a letter from Neville, wishing me a late happy birthday. He managed to forget." Harry smiled at the memory. It wasn't quite a lie because Neville did forget, Harry just got the letter the day before. He didn't know why he wanted to keep it a secret, he wasn't even sure if he would be able to go without someone finding out, but for now he felt like Mrs. Weasley wasn't to know.

The fire flared to life and they both were distracted by the return of Remus and Sirius. Harry stood and greeted the pair and discreetly motioned to Sirius that he needed to talk to him. They retreated to Harry's room and took their arm chairs. "I got another letter today. This time from the Department of Will Affairs. My parent's will is to be read on August 10."

Sirius stared at him for a second and asked to see the letter and Harry handed it over with no comment. "This doesn't make sense. When I got out of Azkaban and Dumbledore finally caught up with me, he told me that James and Lily's will was already executed and that everything went to you." He smiled at Harry's blanch. "It was going to be held in trust until your... sixteenth birthday..."

Harry didn't know what to make of the expression that crossed Sirius' face but his godfather stood and called for Remus. It took a few shouts but soon the man walked through the door.

"What do you know of James and Lily's will?"

"Dumbledore told me that everything went to Harry and that is was going to be held in trust until his sixteenth birthday as per their instructions."

"Then why would Gringotts send him this?" Sirius thrust the letter at Remus.

"He is the head of a Noble family so this may be just a formality, so he knew the exact contents of the will."

"Just think for a second that Dumbledore lied to us, it is standard procedure to have the will reading when the heir is sixteen."

"Why would Albus lie to us?" Remus asked.

"Because of the Dursley's." Harry said and the pair stopped and looked at him. "Wouldn't my parents have a list of people I should go to in case something happened to you?" Sirius tried not to flinch and almost succeeded. "Aunt Petunia hated my mother and Mum must have known that, so they wouldn't have been on the approved guardians list if there was one."

"There must have been a reason, Harry. Albus always has a reason."

Harry nodded. "He does always have a reason, and I don't want to think that he trying to completely run my life, but there are some things that just don't add up." Harry leaned back in his chair and Remus tried not to pace. "I think we need to go to the reading."

"But what if it is a trap?" Remus asked not liking the plan.

"Is there a spell that would tell you where a portkey is supposed to go?" Harry asked and Remus looked like he wanted to smack himself and Sirius did.

Remus shook his head in Sirius' direction. "I think there is. I would have to look it up. Give me a moment."

When Remus left, Sirius asked. "Do you want to tell Dumbledore about this?"

"I have a feeling he is going to find out anyway, but no. I don't want to tell him yet. Not until we figure out what is going on."

Sirius nodded and seemed to be thinking deeply about things. Remus returned a short while later looking a little scandalized but with a book in hand. "You might want to have a conversation with Ron and Hermione about the proper use of a library later, Padfoot." Sirius choked and Harry laughed. "I found the spell. Hopefully, we can get it to work. It looks a little complicated."

"Then I guess I will send my acceptance." Hedwig must have been listening because she was at his shoulder before he could stand to get parchment and a quill. "Eager to get out of the house, girl?" Harry asked scratching her on the head. She seemed to be pleased and hooted softly. He wrote quickly and soon the letter was on its way out the window tied to Hedwig's leg.

*** *** ***  
Merlin approached the water carefully, almost reverently, mindful of everything that had happened in the past few years, yet a smile stretched across his face when the small figure of Freya appeared above the water.

"You're here!" she exclaimed overjoyed.

Merlin smiled. "Of course I'm here. Am I not allowed to visit? And, yes, I know it has been awhile." Merlin smiled softly at her before motioning to someone behind him. "There is someone I want you to meet," Merlin said. There was a rustling at the tree line and Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot, stepped into the sunshine.

Arthur walked slowly as if he was still getting used to the idea of magic and didn't know what to make of Freya. "It is good to meet you properly, King Arthur."

"My lady," he murmured bowing his head. "I will admit that I was worried about this meeting. I as unsure of your feelings toward me after what had happened."

Freya laughed. "The only thing I regret is being away from Merlin, but you freed me from a curse that was destroying me and killing those around me. I will always be grateful for that. Thank you."

Arthur looked like he didn't know exactly what to do so he let the other two catch up for a few moments only idly listening before snapping back to attention when Freya said, "You need to get back to Camelot. The delegation we were waiting for has arrived early."

As Merlin pulled Arthur away, Freya heard the king ask, "How does she know?"

"Out of everything going on during that conversation, that is what you ask first?"

As the pair disappeared into the forest Freya smiled sadly knowing the future that waited for the High King of Albion and his Sorcerer, she only hoped that Merlin would be able to survive.

The moment Hedwig returned with the portkey Remus descended on it with spells, both looking for dark curses and to see if the destination spell actually worked. Even when it said that it would end up in a private room in Gringotts, London, they wouldn't know for sure until they landed.

"Do you still want to go?" Remus asked Harry and he was glad that he was giving him the choice.

"I think I need to. I have questions that could be answered." Remus nodded and the three of them set to planning.

"We need someone to cover for us, even maybe a couple someones." Sirius pointed out.

"Ron." Harry said firmly. "Ron would cover for us, but with Hermione, we may need someone else."

"Why not Hermione?" Remus asked.

Harry shook his head. "I don't think she would understand, and maybe that's unfair of me, but she asks too many questions and, even now, she is too intent on the rules. She would insist on telling Dumbledore."

"Then who else can we get?" Sirius asked.

"Tonks?" Remus suggested and the other two looked thoughtful.

"It could work, but can we trust her?" Harry asked.

"She's family, one of the few family I acknowledge, so I trust her," Sirius said and Harry nodded his assent.

A few hours later the two aforementioned people found themselves sitting in a private parlor that Harry didn't know existed located off of Sirius' room.

"We need your help," Harry said without preamble and Ron and Tonks both looked surprised.

"What with?" Ron was quick to say and Harry smiled.

"I need to get out of the house and these two are coming with me," Harry answered.

"What for?" Tonks said. She looked wary but willing to help.

"My parents' will reading." Tonks' eyebrows almost disappeared into her hairline.

"That should have happened on your birthday if it hadn't happened before," she said.

"We know, so we have to go to investigate," Sirius said. Both nodded and Harry let out a breath of relief.

"What do you need us to do?" Ron said and Harry smiled.

... ... ...

Harry pulled on his cloak over his jeans and t-shirt just as Sirius walked in. He eyed the ensemble with a little contempt and said, "We're going shopping after the meeting. We need to get you some proper clothes."

Harry looked down at himself and couldn't help but agree. "But unfortunately it may have to wait for the Dumbledore approved visit."

Sirius snorted. "You have a point." A mischievous grin spread across his face and Harry knew to be scared. "I think I found my mum's old fabric shears from back when she made our clothing." He shuddered at the memories. "They will cut the fabric to your perfect size..."

"Stop thinking about it, because it is not going to happen."

Sirius pouted but Harry could see the calculating look in his eyes. Remus walked in pulling on a coat of his own. "Are you two ready?" They both nodded just as Ron knocked on the door.

"Tonks is ready and Hermione is still reading in her room. See you in a few hours."

Harry murmured his thanks as the trio gathered around a gold emblem of Gringotts that was serving as their portkey. Remus counted down the seconds, then Harry felt the uncomfortable pull behind his navel. The first thing he noticed when he reoriented himself was the armed goblins everywhere.

"Thank you, Mr. Potter, for coming," one Goblin said. Harry took him to be Rugnuk, but he couldn't have been sure. "I am Rugnuk, Head of the Will Affairs Department. I hope you are your guests had a pleasant journey." Harry nodded and sat in the proffered seat. "You will have to forgive the guards. While there has not been an attack here at Diagon, we are always prepared for it." Harry nodded as he remembered the constant news from the Twins and the worry from Mrs. Weasley. "You won't have to worry because they will not be present for out meeting."

"I was not worried, Head Rugnuk, but thank you for the reassurance."

The goblin nodded his head once. "If you will join me, Mr. Potter we can get started."

The goblin stood and Harry followed suit but a little hesitant. "Is it possible for my guardians to be present for the reading?"

Rugnuk looked down and Harry assumed he had a list of approved people. He nodded and Harry breathed a sigh of relief. The goblin motioned them forward and they entered a smaller room with a desk and chairs. On the desk was a box with a family seal etched into the surface. Harry didn't see the etching before the box was opened and two sets of sealed parchments were taken out.

"We will begin with the last will and testament of Lily Evans Potter, Lady of the Most Ancient House of Potter." The goblin broke the seal and Harry realized that they had been lied to. The goblin cleared his throat and began to read.

_"I, Lily Evans Potter, of sound mind and body, do make this last will and testament to be carried out upon my death or mental incapability._

_"If I am survived by my husband, James Potter, Lord of the Most Ancient House of Potter, all my worldly possessions are to be given to him to be distributed as he sees fit._

_"If James is also dead, then all my worldly possessions are to go to my son, Harry James Potter, on the event of his sixteenth birthday. Before this age, they are to be held in trust in the care of the goblins of Gringotts._

_"In the event that my son is also dead, all my possessions are to pass to Remus J. Lupin, to distribute as he sees fit._

_"So it has been written and so mote it be._

_"Signed by Lily Evans Potter on September the first, nineteen-eighty.  
"Witnessed by Albus Wulfric Brian Dumbledore and Alice Longbottom."_

With a jolt, Harry knew why Dumbledore knew. He was their witness and while he was relieved, it still didn't explain why he said the wills had already been read.

The goblin pushed over a parchment and it took Harry a moment to realize that it was a transfer of ownership form. He signed where prompted and felt the magic pass from his hand to the ink. The goblin seemed satisfied and broke the seal on the second scroll.

"We begin the last will and testament of Lord James Potter of the Most Ancient house of Potter.

_"I, James Potter, Lord of the Most Ancient House of Potter, being of sound mind and body do set forth this last will and testament to be carried out upon my death or mental incapability._

_"All assets of the house of Potter are to be passed to my only son and heir, Harry James Potter, on the occasion of his sixteenth birthday. This includes monies, properties and businesses outlined in the portfolio contained within. Any changes to said portfolio are to categorized and justified by the account manager, Goblin Grognut. It is my hope that my son is able to take over the accounts at this time, but in the event that he cannot, care will be given to his godfather, Sirius Black, with the provision that he teaches my son to take over management by his seventeenth birthday. If management is not turned over by his seventeenth birthday, management will return to Gringotts until such time Harry is proved competent._

_"Any possessions contained in the family vaults and properties are to go to my son and heir, Harry James Potter, to be handled as he sees fit._

_"Lordship of the Most Ancient House of Potter is to pass upon my death to my heir, Harry James Potter, and upon his sixteenth birthday, he is emancipated and considered an adult, in the eyes of both the Muggle and Magical world and all charms are to be removed from his wand at this time._

_"A letter should have been sent the morning of his birthday, July the thirty-first, from myself that outlined pertinent family secrets. If this letter was not sent, please hand the letter to him now. More information on said secrets are contained in journals and books in the family vault and can only be handled by the Lord and the heir._

_"Know, Harry, that your mother and I love you and always will._

_"So it is written, so mote it be._

_Signed James Potter, Lord of the Most Ancient House of Potter, on September the first nineteen-eighty._

_Witnessed by Albus Wilfric Brian Dumbledore and Frank Longbottom."_

The Goblin pushed several pieces of parchment over the desk as well as a quill and a large inkwell. As Harry picked up the quill, Rugnuk also pushed a stack of papers at Sirius as well as a quill and ink.

Sirius still looked a little stunned that he was mentioned in the will. It was a huge responsibility to guide an heir of another family and in the past it had led to families being killed off or completely disappearing because of power hungry guardians.

"Was there a contingency plan?" Sirius asked. Rugnuk looked surprised. "I was imprisoned and then was on the run, what would have happened if I wasn't able to take on this role?"

"You mean was there a list of people that Mr. Potter was to go to in case you could not take him?" Rugnut asked. While it wasn't what Sirius was asking, but at that moment, it would answer the more burning question. He nodded and Rugnuk pulled out another piece of parchment. "Lord Potter did include a list of approved guardians and people that Mr. Potter should not go to in any circumstances."

"Was Petunia Dursley on that second list?" Harry asked and Rugnuk scanned the list.

"Yes, it seems that Petunia Evans Dursley was on the list of disapproved guardians," Rugnuk answered. He looked up concerned. "Was that where you were taken?"

Harry took a moment to answer taking very careful, measured breaths. "Would Professor Dumbledore have known the list?"

Rugnuk shook his head and Harry let out another breath. "Professor Dumbledore was only privy to the wills. The list of guardians would only be made known to Child Services at the Ministry should the need have arrived." Rugnuk shuffled a couple of more pages. "It seems that Child Services was not consulted on the placement of you, Mr. Potter. Am I to assume that Professor Dumbledore took it upon himself to place you in a home?"

Harry nodded. "I was placed with my aunt and uncle on November first, nineteen-eighty one."

"That is troubling." Rugnuk opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out another set of forms. "These forms would bring up a formal complaint on Professor Dumbledore from the House of Potter, if that is what you wish."

Harry shook his head. "That won't be needed, thank you. I won't be going back there ever again." He looked over at Sirius. "I have a home with my god-father now." Rugnuk looked relieved as he put the forms away.

The rest of the business went quickly after that, including having the charms removed from his wand and retrieving a few books and journals from the vault, but Harry was still exhausted as he stood and accepted green powder from Sirius. Rugnuk nodded to the roaring fire on the opposite wall and Sirius nodded back his thanks. He gestured for Harry to go first and he took a breath before throwing the powder in and shouting his destination.

Harry hadn't even caught is breath or his spinning head when Hermione stood and screeched "Where have you been?"

Ron looked sheepish from his place on the couch and Harry knew that Hermione practically beat the information out of him. Harry sent him a sympathetic look before turning to Hermione. "I had business at the bank," he said simply and moved to walk right past her.

But she didn't let him pass. "Professor Dumbledore told us we couldn't leave because Voldemort has taken over the Ministry. Or have you forgotten that?"

"Gringotts is the not the Ministry. Or had you forgotten that?" Harry shot back. Hermione looked stunned. "And as far as we know that is all Voldemort has done. Diagon hasn't been attacked, Hogwarts is still secure, and I haven't had a vision in nearly three months, so I think I was safe. Besides, Sirius and Remus were with me and we didn't leave the bank." He looked at her calmly. "We took everything into consideration. I had questions and the Goblins had the answers."

"But why didn't you tell me?" Hermione asked. "I would have helped you."

"That's the thing, Hermione, I don't think you would have." Hermione looked away and Harry could see the tears in her eyes. "Hermione, I trust you, I really do. But you wouldn't have understood why I needed to go. You would have spouted off every reason you could think of to make me not go and then if I still decided to you would have gone straight to Professor Dumbledore."

"I would only be trying to keep you safe."

"I know and that is the problem."


	6. Chapter 5

Merlin's Chosen

Rating: T

Synopsis: Arthur has slept in Avalon, the otherworldly place just beyond the reach of magic for all but Merlin and his chosen, recovering from the injuries sustained in the battle at Camlann. Years have passed and times have changed and Hogwart's school of Witchcraft and Wizardry has taken it's place on the edge of the Lake of Avalon, unknown to modern witches and wizards. The world is in need of the Once and Future King to protect Albion again but to do that the immortal Merlin, the man that has learned to live backwards, must be there and he is nowhere to be found. It is now the job of Merlin's Chosen. Only, Harry Potter thinks he's going mental.

This is based on the mountains that are around the movie version of Hogwarts and the lake that Merlin takes Freya to in season 2 episode 9.

AN: This is the last prepared chapter that was already posted on the other site. After this chapter posting will be sporadic at best. I do hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter V:

Harry watched the swirling mists out the window. The common room was silent, waiting for the still traveling Gryffindors to fill it. Harry sighed, gripping his bruised arm, feeling thankful for his ever vigilant guardians and thinking about what had happened earlier that day.

_Harry laughed as Seamus pushed past him attempting to get away from an angry looking Dean. The trio greeted the rest of their schoolmates as they spotted him, Ron and Hermione. Ron and Hermione walked next to him holding hands; Hermione was still upset with him but seemed to be back to speaking to him. Behind him, Sirius seemed ready to hex anyone that got too close or looked at Harry wrong and Harry couldn't really blame him. He was nervous about the train ride._

_Harry had just caught sight of Neville and was ready to greet him, when a strong hand latched onto his arm and wouldn't let go. He started to feel the effects of apparition when a look of shock passed through his would-be attacker's face. Harry pulled free of his grip confused why the magic hadn't worked. Sirius stunned the man and several pops echoed around the platform as several people disapparated. There were a few screams and shouts of surprise from parents and students alike._

_"Are you alright, Harry?" Remus asked coming up next to him as Sirius bound the attacker and removed the hood._

_"Yes, I'm fine," Harry answered, looking down at his almost-kidnapper. "What happened? Why wasn't he able to take me?"_

_"What do you mean?" the professor asked pulling him away as Aurors began to appear and take control of the situation._

_"He grabbed my arm and I felt the beginnings of apparition but then it just stopped," Harry explained._

_"You mean the man tried to kidnap you and the magic just didn't work?" Tonks asked. The other Aurors that responded were gathered around the unknown man and Sirius asking questions._

_Harry nodded. "The man looked surprised that it didn't work. I pulled my arm free and Sirius stunned him. I heard several pops and people disappeared."_

_"It seems to be the general consensus," Kingsley said also walking up to them. "It is best if you get Mr. Potter to Hogwarts, Mr. Lupin, straight away. Do not worry about the train." Kingsley turned to Harry in full Auror mode. "The Auror Department will be in touch, Mr. Potter."_

Harry felt a hand brush against his bruised arm and he turned expecting Remus or Sirius coming to get him for the welcoming feast but no one was there. Thinking it was Peeves trying to play a joke or something Harry shrugged it off and headed to the Great hall to wait for the rest of the students. Despite his thoughts, Harry waved jovially to Remus and Sirius who were already sitting at their places at the high table.

The upper years were just starting to trickle in when he arrived and Harry greeted his housemates as they sat along the table.

"How are you, Harry?" Harry looked up at the sound of the dreamy voice and Harry smiled at blonde form of Luna Lovegood.

"I'm doing okay, Luna, despite what happened. How are you?"

"Daddy and I had a lovely summer despite the rain and fog," she said.

"Glad to hear it. Did you do anything interesting? Like hunt wackspurts?"

She laughed, a light and air sound. "No, Daddy wouldn't hear of it. They get violent in the rain and he didn't want me to get hurt."

"Probably a good idea," Neville said coming up behind her. Ron and Hermione were just a few paces behind him. "Hi, Luna!" he greeted. Ron and Hermione repeated his greeting.

"I trust you had a good holiday," Hermione said. Luna answered the affirmative.

"Are you all right, Harry?" Neville asked.

"I'm fine, Neville. Thankfully, Sirius was there. What happened after I left?"

"The Aurors didn't want to hold up the train so they boarded the train and asked as many people as they could if they saw what happened," Neville said.

"There was an added bonus of having extra protection if they wanted to try again," Harry pointed out.

"Harry, what happened?" Hermione asked and Harry didn't know how to answer and shrugged his shoulders.

"The man tried to kidnap me and something went wrong."

"But what went wrong?"

"I don't know, Hermione. Why don't you ask the guy that tried to take me?" Even Ron snorted at the comment and Hermione let out a small smile. "Kingsley said he would be in contact, maybe we'll find something out then."

The group around him nodded, but when he glanced at Luna there was a strange look in her eye. He opened his mouth to ask her when she shook her head slightly. "The first years are about to come in. I better get to my table." As she stood, the doors opened and the young witches and wizards were led in by Professor McGonagall.

Ron and Neville couldn't help but gape after her. "How did she know?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't think we would ever be able to figure out Luna Lovegood, even if we wanted to."

At the front of the hall the stool sat waiting with the sorting hat placed on the seat. Harry smiled as he thought back to when he was a scared first year, expecting a test and then seeing a hat sing. So instead, of watching and listening the hat he watched the young ones and as their faces lit up at the sound of the strange song.

Harry jolted in his seat when Hermione poked him in the side. "Are you listening?"

"The hat is doing the whole prophecy thing again," Ron whispered. Harry didn't bother to answer, but instead listened more closely.

"...it is to Merlin's Chosen now charged.  
In the mists that cover the lands of ancient Albion,  
A land that is now in need of it's king.  
As dark wizards grow near,  
the mist protectors do appear  
just as ancient magic once weaved.  
Listen well, as the time soon comes,  
Where the Once and Future King will return  
From his resting place in Avalon.  
He merely waits for his wizard to appear."

The hat fell silent and almost seemed smug at the quiet that followed. Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat and Professor McGonagall unrolled her list. Harry barely heard the names and houses being called as he internally panicked. _I don't need this. First Voldemort now this?_

_"Emrys."_

Harry turned to look out the still open doors just as his table cheered for the latest little Gryffindor and quickly turned back ignoring the shadow he definitely didn't see.

Merlin stood on the edge of the lake watching the gentle ripple of the wind on the water. He took a moment to mourn what might have been, before whispering his plea in the ancient language. A petite figure appeared on top of the water and slowly made its way to stand just off shore in front of Merlin.

"Freya," he said bowing his head.

She smiled. "Merlin."

"You know why I have come?"

She nodded. "The druid Mordred rides for Camelot and his gathers his forces as his aid."

"Do you know why?" Merlin fears the answer, fears it more than when he told Arthur of his magic. Yet the sad look in her eyes told him what he already knew. "The time has come, hasn't it?"

... ... ...

Merlin entered the council chambers with trepidation. He couldn't tell Arthur all he knew. _The future could still change._ Even as Merlin thought it he knew it wasn't true. After everything had happened, Mordred would be the one to deal the killing blow, not only to Arthur, but to everything that he had built.

"What did you find out?" Arthur stood at his place at the round table, expectant of good news.

"Mordred rides for war."

Arthur face fell into a grim expression. "Were you able to find out why?"

Merlin shook his head. "Freya was unable to tell me." Merlin prayed that Arthur would forgive him for the lie, but Merlin just couldn't say the words.

Arthur nodded and continued with the briefing he was giving the knights, while Merlin only half listened.

"Merlin?" He jolted and realized all of the them were looking at him and all of them looked concerned. "Are you alright?"

He nodded. "Just a little tired from my journey, my Lord. You were saying?"

"Are you able to build some defenses that Mordred wouldn't be able to break?"

"Mordred's magic is strong, but I believe I can, with Kilgharrah's help." Arthur nodded and turned to Gwaine. Merlin returned to not paying attention. Merlin didn't know what to do. He knew if he tried to change the future the future would come to pass anyway. He learned that from the crystal cave, but he still didn't want his friends to die.

The night he went to his clearing just outside the city, the harsh dragon tongue rolling off his lips. Merlin tried to smile as the dragon landed, but he wasn't sure of he succeeded. "Camelot needs your help with their defenses."

"I will do what I can, Merlin, but it won't be enough."

"Then what was the point of everything? What was the point of creating Albion when it will be destroyed by the whims of a muling boy with delusions of grander? Arthur will die and everything we have worked for will be gone." Merlin sucked in a breath, beating down the panic. "Arthur will be gone."

Merlin looked up at the dragon and he could see the sympathy in his eyes and yet Merlin could see hope. "Arthur is the Once and Future King for a reason, Merlin. This version of Albion may disappear from the land, but it will always need it's king and he will always answer it's call."

It was late. Harry knew it was late and yet he sat in his bed with the curtains pulled shut staring at the trunk in front of him. He didn't remember much from the rest of the feast, only that it was Ron and Hermione that got him to stand to make their ways to the dorms. He wasn't even sure if he ate.

Harry looked down at his covered arm and once again wondered what was going on. He tried and almost failed to not call attention to the fact that the bruises left by his almost kidnapper were gone, when he knew for a fact that they were there before he left for the feast.

He took a breath and opened the trunk. Lighting his wand he pulled the book from its confines and opened it.

The title page hadn't change, not that he was really expecting it to, but he could still understand the flowing script even if it wasn't English. He turned the page and started reading.

Merlin sighed as he watched the mists close and turned from the lake intent on forgetting what he was leaving behind. He wandered the forest surrounding the Lake of Avalon and was surprised to find a village had grown not far from it's shores.

It wasn't long before he came on a well-established village, with it's huts forming a hapless circle around a well. Knowing the village wasn't there when he took Arthur -. He stopped himself and shook his head slightly against the thoughts.

It must have been early in the morning as people started exiting the huts with tools and small pouches full of food in their hands. Merlin hoped they were friendly enough to not be confused and wary of his questions as he approached the nearest dwelling only to be stopped by a blade to throat.

"Identify yourself, traveler." Merlin recognized the lilt of the a man from the south and raised his hands to show he meant no harm.

"I am Gilly, son of Balinor." Merlin didn't know where the lie came from, considering he hadn't thought of the boy called Gilly in years but while the man didn't quite lower is blade, it was less ridged at his throat.

"How did you get here? This is a protected place."

"Protected from what?" The man let out an incredulous sound and moved to face Merlin.

"I took you to be a user, but you are clearly reckless if you ask such a question."

The dark haired man reminded Merlin of Mordred and he tried not to flinch as the blade slid along his skin.

"Salazar!" The man smirked at the shout. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Merely making sure our people are safe, Godric."

"This place is supposed to be a refuge for our kind, that is why it is enchanted so only we can find this place. If he is here, then he has magic." Merlin started at the word not used to hearing it used to freely. The other man, Godric, must have seen fear on his face because he smiled kindly. "You are safe here. You needn't worry."

"Where is here?" Merlin heard the dark haired man snort and tried not to react, but Godric smiled. "I have travelled a while alone so I don't really know where I am."

There was a strange sympathy in Godric's eyes and Merlin tried not to cringe under his gaze, but then the man smiled and gestured to the village, whose morning routines weren't even interrupted by Merlin's appearance. "This is the village of Hogsmead."

"Rather a strange name isn't it?"

Godric tossed his head back and laughed, before throwing his arm around Merlin's shoulders and leading him deeper into the village. "Indeed it is, traveler, but it seems to fit." Merlin glanced behind him to see Salazar had sheathed his sword and was following them with a brooding look on his face.

Godric led him through the village to a modest hut near the center of town. Out stepped a young woman with dark hair and kind eyes. She reminded Merlin of the young Morgana before everything had happened. "Who is this, Godric?"

"This is Gilly, son of Balinor, Rowena, a new arrival." Rowena's gaze swept over his face and Merlin wondered what she saw there. He probably looked tired, sad, and world-weary.

"Well then, boy, you better sit down before you fall over and have something to eat. Then we can figure out what to do with you." Her voice brokered no argument as she sat him down in front of her fire. She set about gathering some sort of meal with what looked like left overs from her own morning meal and pushed it into his hands. "Salazar? Could you go and find Helga? She said she would go looking for herbs this morning."

His voice was fond. "Of course, Rowena." Merlin breathed a sigh of relief at his retreat and hungrily dug into the scant meal.

"So why don't you tell us your real name?" He nearly choked on his bread and looked up at the woman's smirking face. Godric looked gobsmacked. "I am not saying you are not welcome here, because you are a user, but we do need a bit of trust in return."

Merlin got his breathing under control and looked down into his lap and at what was left of his court robes. "How long has it been since the fall Camelot?" Another look of surprise flitted across Godric's face while Rowena looked impressed.

"The city known as Camelot is only known in legend, but it is said that it is nearly 400 summers since the battle of Camlaan." Merlin drew in a gasp and tried to control his breathing. He felt Rowena's hand on his shoulder and tried to shake it off. Instead she knelt in font of him and took his face in her hands. She was once again studying his face and he could not hide the pain in his eyes. "But I suspect that such a battle is closer to you than the rest of us."

He nodded. "My name is Merlin." He ignored Godric's gasp, instead focusing on Rowena's comforting gaze. "Known to the Druids as Emrys."

Harry tried to hide the fact that he stayed up most of the night, but Hermione was far too preceptive.  
"I was reading," Harry said ignoring Ron's sputtered choking, something to the effect of "Are you trying to be like Hermione?". "The journal Dad left me."

"Anything interesting?" Hermione asked trying to sound innocent.

"Nothing I can tell you, Hermione. You know that," Harry said gently and while she looked annoyed, she wasn't angry.

Harry dug into his breakfast as Professor McGonagall made her way down the table handing out schedules as she went. It seemed it was taking a bit longer as she got to the sixth years. "Mr Potter, are your intentions the same as last time we spoke?"

"Yes, Professor, but I did not get the necessary grades in Potions and I would prefer just to leave it alone." Harry spared Professor Snape a glance and Professor McGonagall just pursed her lips. "If that is your choice, Mr. Potter, meet with me later today so we can discuss your options."

"What of today's classes?"

She tapped the parchment in front of her. "You will attend the other classes as we discussed and you will have an extra free period until we figure it out."

Harry nodded. "Thank you, Professor." She sent him a small smile and continued on to Hermione and then Ron, while Harry sat at the table only playing with his food and staring at his schedule. Did he want to be an Auror? He wasn't sure, but he wasn't sure what else there was for him to do. He glanced up at the High Table where Remus and Sirius were talking to Hagrid. He didn't want to fight for the rest of his life, that is if he actually survived Voldemort.

He glanced down at his schedule and smiled. "You guys have Defense first right?"


	7. Chapter 6

Merlin's Chosen

Rating: T

Synopsis: Arthur has slept in Avalon, the otherworldly place just beyond the reach of magic for all but Merlin and his chosen, recovering from the injuries sustained in the battle at Camlann. Years have passed and times have changed and Hogwart's school of Witchcraft and Wizardry has taken it's place on the edge of the Lake of Avalon, unknown to modern witches and wizards. The world is in need of the Once and Future King to protect Albion again but to do that the immortal Merlin, the man that has learned to live backwards, must be there and he is nowhere to be found. It is now the job of Merlin's Chosen. Only, Harry Potter thinks he's going mental.

This is based on the mountains that are around the movie version of Hogwarts and the lake that Merlin takes Freya to in season 2 episode 9.

AN: I decided to post this chapter the night before I leave for a three week vacation (one with limited internet) so maybe if I have enough time and energy, you'll have a new chapter when I return.

Chapter VI:

Merlin laughed as Gawain came through the door, his hair mussed and looking decidedly hung over. Gawain winced as the laugh hit his ears and sent Merlin a mild glare. "Could you not make so much noise?"

"Then perhaps you shouldn't have drank so much last night."

"Well, we were celebrating."

"Celebrating what?" Merlin asked with a snort.

"Some anniversary, or festival, or holy day in some far away land. Do we really need a reason for a night at the tavern?"

"It usually helps when His Highness comes knocking at the door wondering why you haven't shown up to training and what is taking Merlin so long to get you out of bed." Merlin merely chuckled at the panicked look on the knight's face as he realized that the King had been standing in the doorway the whole time. "Twenty laps around the training field in full armor and we will talk." Gawain didn't question it as rushed into his chain mail and plate with the unusual assistance of Merlin and rushing out the door.

"Are you going to bother to answer his questions about last night and the bet you lost to him?" Merlin asked Arthur with a smirk on his face.

"I said we would talk after the laps. Hopefully his head would be clear after that." Merlin laughed, following the king out to the training yard.

Harry grinned at this god-father as he sat right in front of the classroom with Ron and Hermione sitting next to him. He had been looking forward to Defense since he heard Sirius and Remus were taking over.

"Good morning, class!" Sirius said as the group of Gryffindors and Slytherins settled down. "In case you didn't know." He gave a wide grin at that. "My name is Sirius Black. You may call me Professor Black."

"I wonder if your dad is rolling over in his grave from laughter at that," Ron whispered. Harry grinned while Hermione let out a scandalized 'Ron!'. Harry knew Sirius heard him if his wider grin was any indication.

"Professor Dumbledore felt that you all needed a more stable and fulfilling education, which is why Professor Lupin has returned." There were a few nervous chuckles, all from the Gryffindor side all who heard the full story from Ron and Hermione. "Between the two of us you will gain a working knowledge of those people and creatures that could do you harm and how to defend yourselves."

A hand went up and Sirius' face was impassive when he called on the Slytherin student. "We've had a lot of professors over the years and Professor Lupin was the best, but what qualifies you to teach us?"

Harry barely blinked as Remus appeared behind Sirius and attacked. Around him students clamored to the wall trying to get away from the dueling men until they realized the barriers that were between them and the professors.

The duel was short but furious and with no clear winner. Harry snuck a glance at the Slytherin side and smiled proudly at the looks of awe on many of their faces.

Sirius took a couple of breaths as Remus sat at the desk behind him. "I guess that answers my question." Sirius let out a bark of a laugh as Remus smiled in the background.

"I'm glad you approve, Miss. Smythe," he said with a wry grin on his face.

"I was training to become an Auror when -" Sirius stopped and spared Harry a glance. "Before my unlawful incarceration."

Another hand went up. "What was it like? Azkaban?"

Sirius' face was grim. "Something I try hard not to remember." He pushed away from the desk and pulled out a stack of papers. "Because your Defense education has been so scattered, Professor Lupin and I have devised a short quiz to see where you are." There was a collective groan and Sirius smiled. "This is not for a grade, but do try your hardest. It will help us help you. Next class we will focus on dueling to get an understanding of where you all are. You have the rest of class to work on the quiz and once you hand it in, you may go."

Harry rolled up his sleeves to keep them ink free and out of the corner of his eye he saw Hermione make some sort of aborted reach in his direction. He gave her a quizzical look which she seemed to ignore before focusing on the paper in front of him.

He really should have been expecting the dragging when he left the Defense room a while later but he hoped Hermione would have started her normal after test rundown of what she could have gotten wrong by the time he left. Yet as he was pulled into an alcove he berated himself for not realizing she never let things go.

"Did you go to Madame Promfrey?" she said with no preamble.

"What? No. Why? I mean, Sirius tried to get me to go but I didn't feel the need." She grabbed his wrist halfway through his explanation and he suddenly wondered how long Ron was going to take. She pulled down his sleeve and pointed to his pale but clearly unmarked skin.

"Then where are the bruises? And don't try the 'what bruises' because I know there were bruises after what happened yesterday."

He pulled his arm free and smoothed down the sleeve. "I don't know, okay?" He looked passed her hoping to see Ron as he passed by. "They were there before the feast and-" He remembered the brushing against his arm. _What was going on?_

"Harry? What's wrong? You look as if you've seen a ghost."

"Nearly Headless Nick is right over there helping some first years, so he probably did, but that doesn't explain the look on his face." Harry tuned the pair out as Hermione started to explain the Muggle phrase. He stiffly pushed against the wall.

"I need to go talk to Sirius," he said pushing past them.

"But, Harry -" He ignored her as he brushed past his classmates back to the Defense room. He was suddenly glad for the extra free period.

Merlin was nearly bouncing on the balls of his feet waiting for the King and Queen to finish their mid-day meal. Just as Arthur picked up the last grape the plate was gone and Merlin was out the door. Gwen's maid could take care of the rest.

"Do you have some place to be?" Arthur asked. Merlin turned a disbelieving look in his direction.

"Please tell me you are joking."

Arthur rolled his eyes at the insolence. "We have council and I need you to take care of some things."

Merlin must have looked like a fish unable to form the words he needed. "Do you even know what day it is?"

"Yes, Merlin. I do know what day it is. What does that have to do with the council session?"

Merlin glared at him. "You forgot you gave me the rest of the day off, didn't you?"

"What? Why would I give you-"

"You did, Arthur. Nearly a month ago. After Merlin received a letter -"

"From my mother!" Merlin was so upset he didn't even realize that he interrupted the Queen, not that she cared. Merlin took some measured breaths. "She is coming for a visit and I was supposed to meet her in the courtyard when she arrived."

Arthur must have realized his mistake because he looked apologetic. "You are right, Merlin. I'm sorry. Give Hunith my best."

Gwen stood and ushered Merlin to the door. "Why don't you bring her for dinner tonight? I have missed her so."

Merlin smiled. "I will see what she wants to do. Thanks, Gwen."

Merlin barely had his breath when he appeared outside the main doors and started scanning the crowd for that familiar figure of his childhood. His small smile turned into a wide grin when he saw his mother appear behind a passing cart.

"Mother!" he called and she turned breaking into a wide smile as she pulled her approaching son into a tight hug.

"Merlin!" She kissed him on the cheek and Merlin battled the blush that was growing on his cheeks. "It is so good to see you without having to worry about bandits and people taking over the kingdom!"

This time Merlin didn't even try to fight the blush and was thankful for the darkened corridor. "I'm sorry I haven't tried to visit you more, Mum."

She just smiled a long-suffering smile. "Don't worry about me, Merlin. I know the good you do here."

Merlin opened the door to Guias's work room and held it for his mother. "You'll be staying in my room, while you're here."

"Where will you sleep?"

"There is a servant room off of the King's chambers. I'll be sleeping there. The knights and I have a bet to see how long it takes him to realize I'm there." He helped his mother settle into the room, catching up on the happenings in Ealdor and Camelot. "Gwen has invited you to dinner this evening if you are up for it."

"I would be honored, but I don't really have anything to wear to eat with a queen."

"I highly doubt that Gwen would object to anything you wear, Mum, but if you are really worried..." Merlin hefted up a coin pouch. "We can go shopping in the market."

"Merlin, I cannot ask you to spend your money on me," Hunith said.

"Who else do I have to spend it on?" Hunith hid her sad smile as her son led the way out of the castle and into the busy marketplace.

Harry didn't end up going to Sirius. Instead, he found himself sitting on the shore of the Black lake watching the mists as they curled and danced above the water. He felt confused, like something was boiling just underneath his skin, like something in the world was changing and for once, it seemed, it had nothing to do with him or Voldemort and he was just a bystander.

He knew he had to go back the castle. His extra free period would soon be over and he had classes to attend... And then the meeting with Professor McGonagall.

But... His eyes had to playing tricks with him. He narrowed them as he looked out over the lake as a shape began to form over the water. It seemed almost human. Almost female...

A hand clamped on his shoulder and he nearly jumped out of his skin. "Yeh shouldn't be ou' 'ere, 'Arry," Hagrid's voice boomed out and Harry let out a relieved sigh. "'Specially after yesterday." Harry nodded, standing, and didn't object when Hagrid proceeded to escort him to the castle. He did spare a glance back at the lake wondering - and hoping - that his eyes were merely playing tricks with mist.

Hagrid left him standing just inside the doorway of the Entrance Hall where students were milling about. Harry reeled back at the force of Hermione's glare as she caught sight of him as she made her way up from the dungeons and directed him with a tilt of her head. Ron followed from his place on the stairs where he seemed to be coming from the common room to an alcove just off the just off the potions staircase. "Where did you go? We know you didn't go to Sirius, so where were you! We were worried sick!"

"Hermione!" Ron broke in. "Lay off him a bit. He doesn't look all that good." Harry could see in her eyes the exact moment when Hermione actually looked at him and he must have looked horrible with the expression on her face.

He pushed her away gently. "Please, Hermione, leave it alone." He ignored their attempts to call him back as he made his way to class.

Harry sat next to a surprised Neville while a confused Ron sat behind them next to Seamus. They had walked in just in time so there was no time for Ron to question him about what was going on, but Harry knew his best friend was concerned and for once in a long time he felt comforted by the thought.

The class went slowly and while Harry attempted to pay attention and even managed to take a few notes, but he wasn't sure if he actually learned anything. Harry kept his eyes averted from the lake as he and a silent Ron made their way back to the castle.

"Harry?" He stopped just inside the doors at his best mate's plea. "Are you okay?"

Harry opened his mouth to say that he was fine but the words wouldn't come out. "I think I am okay, Ron. Just... Something feels off. In the world I mean. Like something is about to happen."

"Does it have to do with You-know-who?"

Harry shook his head. "Surprisingly, no. Not this time at least." Harry smiled, feeling better. "Come on. Let's get some lunch."


	8. Chapter 7

**Merlin's Chosen**

**Summary**: Arthur has slept in Avalon, the otherworldly place just beyond the reach of magic for all but Merlin and his chosen, recovering from the injuries sustained in the battle at Camlann. Years have passed and times have changed and Hogwart's school of Witchcraft and Wizardry has taken it's place on the edge of the Lake of Avalon, unknown to modern witches and wizards. The world is in need of the Once and Future King to unite Albion again but to do that the immortal Merlin, the man that has learned to live backwards, must be there and he is nowhere to be found. It is now the job of Merlin's Chosen. Only, Harry Potter thinks he's going mental.

**Rating**: T

**Disclaimer**: I do not own that of Harry Potter or this incarnation of the myth of King Arthur and Merlin.

**A/N: **I had the outline and most of the chapter written since June and the last scene just didn't want to be written. So frustrating, but I hope you enjoy this!

Chapter VII:

It took Merlin nearly two years to convince Hunith to move to Camelot. But it wasn't until after Gaius died that Hunith decided to move into a small cottage near the citadel. She didn't know how Merlin managed to find the house so fast, but she suspected that the King and Queen had something to do with it and she was grateful for their kindness.

It was in that small two room house that Merlin burst into late into the night nearly a month and a half after Gaius had died.

"Merlin?" Hunith tried not to panic at the look in her son's eyes. The door slammed and locked behind him and Hunith saw the gold in his eyes fade.

"He knows," was all his said as he sank to the floor next to the fire that seemed to flare for a moment before settling.

"What happened?" she asked. She knelt beside him, trying not to look to the door in fear of soldiers following him.

"We talked. At least now he understands." He gave a smile. "And there is no pyre or banishment, so there's that."

"But are you okay?" Hunith was relieved that she didn't have to plead for her son's life, but she knew that the truth still held a hefty price.

Merlin just stared into the fire and his mother couldn't help but realize that while he was grown up and he still seemed old beyond his years. "I'm not okay. We're not okay. But we will be. And that's really important."

Hunith pulled Merlin into a hug and didn't say anything as she felt his tears soak into her shoulder.

* * *

Merlin was helping his mother with some of the more arduous household chores when there was an urgent knock on the door and Sir Leon appears on the other side.

"My Lord," Hunith greeted dipping into a curtsey.

"Ma'am, is Merlin here?"

Merlin emerged from the back room wiping his hands on a cloth. "What is it, Leon?"

"I am sorry, Merlin, but there has been an accident on the training field and we need you with the physician in the lower town today." Leon almost looked uncomfortable standing in the doorway to the hut. "I wouldn't have come if it wasn't urgent."

"I know, Sir Leon. It is okay." He followed the knight to the training field and watched the the group of squires and knights closely as they stood in the tight circle. "What happened?"

Leon pushed through the group, forcing them to give the fallen knight room to breathe as Merlin followed. "Gawain and Galahad were sparing and one of them slipped just enough and Galahad's leg was cut pretty bad. We didn't dare move him with the amount of blood he was loosing."

"I thought the blades were blunt for training."

Leon's eyes darkened. "So did we all."

Merlin knelt down and checked the wound, pausing briefly at the well-done tie high on the young knight's leg. The bleeding had slowed enough that they could move him. "Have a squire send for Emlyn," Merlin instructed. "Leon, Gawain, make a stretcher and have Percival help take him to Emlyn's rooms." The knight's nodded and there were a flurry of activity. Merlin stepped away and saw the king approaching. "Galahad was accidentally injured, Sire. From what I could see, he has lost a lot of blood but is not in danger of loosing his leg."

Arthur nodded. "I am sorry this pulled you away from your mother."

Merlin smiled. "I am just glad I can help."

Merlin and Arthur followed the stretcher off the field. Hunith was waiting for the injured knight with clean water and rags and quickly set about cleaning the wound as Merlin set about sterilizing a needle and making a poultice to combat infection. Merlin was about to begin stitching the wound together, thankful that Galahad was still unconscious from pain and blood loss, when Emlyn walked in. The older man just shook his head when Merlin tried to hand the needle to him. "You have already prepared. It would take me too long and this young man has already lost a lot of blood." Merlin just nodded and went to work slowly stitching the torn flesh together only leaning back to inspect his work before applying the poultice and wrapping a bandage around the wound.

"When he wakes, give him this for the pain," Emlyn said handing a vial to Gawain who didn't seem to be moving from Galahad's bedside.

Arthur moved close. "Will he be all right?"

"He lost a lot of blood, sire. Hopefully, it wasn't too much. If he makes it through the night, we will then have to worry about infection." Merlin tried to ignore the pained look of Gawain's face. "Only time will really tell, Sire. He will need time to heal."

"This was my fault," Gawain said brokenly.

"It was no one's fault, Gawain, just an accident." Merlin didn't quite understand why the knight was reacting as he was. They were all worried, but it wasn't as if he had hurt him deliberately.

"I promised Lancelot..." Gawain whispered brokenly. Merlin was sure he was the only one who heard. He patted the knight's shoulder, hoping it was taken as comforting.

"I will be here in the morning, and Emlyn is always in the room next door. He will be all right, Gawain. You'll see." But Gawain was looking into his lap as he nodded and Merlin didn't know what else to say.

He quietly made his way from the room and went in search of his mother only to be surprised to find her in the Queen's chambers talking over Gwen's latest embroidery project. They looked up at his knock, and they tried to smile.

"How is Galahad?" Gwen asked.

"We will know more in the morning." She nodded and settled back into her chair. Hunith stood and pulled him into a hug.

"He'll be alright," she whispered in his ear. "I did not realize that Guias taught you so well."

"Neither did I," Arthur said appearing behind him.

Merlin snorted. "Then who was the one that stitched you up on the last campaign when you decided that getting stuck with a lance was a good idea."

Hunith gave them both a horrified looked and then turned to see Gwen's amused face.

"It was merely a shard of a lance, and it wasn't that bad."

"But it did get infected," Gwen chimed in.

"Only a little bit," Arthur countered and Merlin snorted while Gwen just smiled.

"Whatever you say, Love," Gwen said, winding the thread and putting the needle away. "Would you like to go for a walk, Hunith? I am in need of some fresh air."

"Of course, your majesty." Merlin saw Gwen's eyes roll, and he bit back a laugh. Gwen had spent weeks trying to convince his mother to just call her Gwen, but it hadn't worked.

"I will visit later, Mother," Merlin called after the pair but he got no answer.

He followed Arthur in the direction of his chambers, and for a few moments they sat in silence. "Why didn't you just heal Galahad with magic?" Arthur said.

"In front of everyone? And even if we managed to clear the room how would we have explained the miraculously healed leg?" Merlin poured them both ale knowing that it was going to be a long conversation.

"But you could do it?" Arthur asked.

"I can do a lot of things, including heal."

Arthur was silent a far away look in his eyes. "You know it's been almost a year since Guias died." As much as Merlin missed his mentor he knew Arthur wasn't talking about him. Arthur looked straight at him. "I'm going to lift the ban."

Merlin nodded. "Okay."

Arthur started. "Okay?"

Merlin smiled. "Okay." Merlin leaned forward. "How do you want to tell the knights and the court?"

There was another swift knock and Merlin leaned back annoyed at the interruption. "Come!" Arthur called and Gawain burst in looking worse than he did before.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Galahad! Something- something isn't right! Emlyn is doing all he can, but it isn't helping! Merlin..." Merlin was already out the door and down the hall.

Merlin ran through the open door to see Galahad writhing in pain. Emlyn was frantically circling him at a loss of what to do.

"Thank the Gods, Merlin. I don't know what to do! He won't wake and I can't get him still enough to force a pain reliever into him without causing more damage."

Merlin grabbed the young knight's hand and hissed as an electric shock ran up his arm. "Is it- is it magic?" Emlyn whispered the word as if Uther would come back to life at the mere mention of sorcery. Merlin didn't know what to do. He knew that he had to heal Galahad with magic, but it would mean doing it front of someone else. A someone he didn't trust.

Merlin heard the hurried footsteps of Arthur and Gawain entering the workshop and he didn't even turn when he yelled, "Arthur, get them out!" Merlin ignored the shouts as he gripped Galahad's hand ignoring the pain as the invading magic fought against him. Merlin felt his magic flow from him into Galahad without words and he closed his eyes, but must have been too late to hide the gold flash by the gasp he heard.

The foreign magic was fighting him and it was strong, but Merlin was stronger. After a few moments Galahad stopped flailing but still wasn't waking, so Merlin pushed harder with his magic forcing the remnant of the enemy out.

Galahad woke with a start nearly knocking Merlin out with his own head before realizing where he was and settling back onto the cot with a groan.

"Merlin?" Confusion was written all over his sweat covered face.

"You're going to be okay, Galahad," Merlin said.

"But what happened?"

"What do you remember?"

Galahad thought for a moment. "I remember training with Gawain. We were sparring and I was too slow. The blade cut my leg." Galahad's hand swept over the injury as if to make sure it was there and the pain seemed to finally register on his face.

Merlin stood, grateful to see that they were alone, and retrieved a pain reliever, helping the young knight gulp it down then handed him a goblet of water to wash away the taste.

"The swords we use are dulled. What happened?" Galahad asked.

"We're going to figure that out," Merlin said as the door opened behind him. "But for now you need to recover." Merlin pushed Galahad back into the bed encouraging him to sleep.

"What do you want me to tell them?" Arthur asked when Merlin stood to face him.

Merlin sighed and started pacing. "Gawain needs to know, but there is so much that I need to tell him for him to understand what happened..." He glanced at Galahad and Arthur wondered what really happened that day with Lancelot. Merlin had said point blank that he wouldn't tell him, even when Arthur railed against him for keeping secrets. "As for Emlyn, I don't trust him, but he will be suspicious. Especially, with what just happened." Merlin paused. "Tell them what you will. I just hope that this can be settled quickly."

* * *

The early autumn sunlight filtered through the stained glass windows that lined the throne room. The sight was normally beautiful but this gathering was solemn. Almost two months had passed and while Galahad had healed, there was still an underlining tension of not finding who had attacked him. Until an arrest had been made.

The crowd was silent as the man was led in, his shackles clanging with the sound reverberating off the walls. Merlin tried not flinch as the man was pushed to his knees in front of the seated king. Arthur stood and faced the assembled people. He seemed stone-faced, but Merlin could see the nervousness in his eyes.

"Elric, son of Bale, you have be accused of sorcery and the attempted murder of a knight of Camelot," Arthur said. "What do you have to say in your defense?"

"Your highness, may I have the privilege of facing my accuser?" Elric's voice steady but the fear was there.

Arthur nodded and motioned for someone to step forward. "Your highness," she greeted with a curtsey. The woman was well past her child bearing years and hardened from her years of working the land.

"May the court have you name, madam?"

"My name is Firinne, my Lord."

"Tell the court what you told me, Firinne."

"My Lord, I witnessed Elric with what I have since found out where the knights training swords."

"Under what circumstances did you see him with the swords?" Arthur prompted.

"He was placing them into his cart and then heading toward the citadel."

"Did you see him place the enchantment on them?"

Firinne paused and looked uncertain. "No, my Lord."

"So for all you know, he was unknowingly taking already enchanted swords to the citadel," Arthur pressed.

"Yes, my Lord."

"Is that what happened, Elric?" Arthur asked.

The once downtrodden Elric looked like a weight had been lifted. "Yes, my Lord."

"Are you able to prove it?"

"Yes, my Lord."

Arthur nodded to the guards surrounding him and the unlocked the chains. "Elric, son of Bale, the conditions of your release are these: a knight of Camelot is with you at all times, and you return to the court within a weeks time with proof of your innocence."

"I thank you, Firinne, for your testimony. Without it we would not have gotten this far to finding out who did this."

"Thank you, my Lord." She curtseyed and moved back into the crowd.

Arthur looked at the assembled group of Lords, Ladies, knights and servants with hard steel in his eyes. "I will not tolerate any attacks against my people. It does not matter from whom or what. However, I treat magic with the same contempt as those who commit crime with fist or blade." Arthur shifted and squared his stance. "Thus, from this point on magic users are once again welcome in the kingdom of Camelot, and subject to the same laws as those who wield any other tool and weapon. So I have said, so may it be." There was a deafening silence in the hall as Arthur motioned for Merlin and Geoffrey to move forward. Merlin handed the King the scroll entrusted to him. "Lord Geoffrey, have this decree read throughout the land and strike the law banning magic from our laws."

"Yes, Your Highness."

The doors opened and Elric was slowly led from the hall and even more slowly the crowd followed. They seemed to be at a loss of what to make of the announcement yet Merlin beamed with pride at his king.

The Knights of the Round Table were the last to leave the hall and Gawain turned with a smirk on his face. "So does this mean that Merlin can finally magic the dirt off your clothes?" The knight only laughed at Merlin's indignant squawk and Arthur's quiet, "Of course Gawain already knew."


End file.
